Past, Future, and Beyond part13
by Lilinpo
Summary: SSHP,DMHP slash. The past Harry switch places with his future self.
1. school starts soon

  
  


**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 1**  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  


"Two more weeks..."  
Harry whispered hopefully.  
  
It was almost the end of August. His favorite time of the year is finally approaching.  
Time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
After all the dishwashing, dusting, and mopping, Aunt Petunia nodded in approval and as usual, Harry ate his dinner alone in the kitchen. At the precious age of fourteen, the leftover food was far from making his stomach completely satisfied(surprised that there are any leftovers in the first place by his big uncle and cousin), but at least he wasn't starved to death.  
  
He is used to eating alone.... Or was.... Ever since he felt the joy of eating with a friend at Hogwarts, the food he ate at home seemed to be tasteless. Nevertheless, his growing body needed to be fed and it didn't matter what the food tasted like. He wolfed down the remaining mashed potatoes and gulped his milk. He only drank milk when Dudley wasn't around. His chunky cousin won't allow him to drink milk since Harry was almost as tall as him, if not taller. Harry would try to reason that milk wasn't the only factor to his growth, but Dudley did not want to take any chances. He told Harry to keep away from his milk and warned he will tell his parents if he ever tried even to lick a single drop. Now, if Dudley ever did lift the milk carton with his own tubby fingers he would notice someone other than him was drinking it. But since Harry serves him his cereal every morning, and takes his drink to him whenever he was thirsty, he had no way of figuring it out. Harry thanked god for his cousin's dullness.  
  
He washed his dish and went upstairs to his small room. Hedwig flopped her wings as he entered.  
  
"I know, Hedwig.... Wait a little bit longer and you can fly whenever you want once we're at Hogwarts." Harry said as he placed the cover over her cage.  
  
He was only allowed to go to the park for half an hour in which he would take Hedwig to spread her wings. Harry was worried she wasn't getting enough exercise and feared she might get stressed. But the wise snowy owl seemed to understand Harry had no power over this matter, and was always in a cheerful mood whenever Harry was near.  
  
Harry slumped on his bed and wondered what was going to happen this year at Hogwarts. Every year, it seemed something was bound to happen and he couldn't help but to smile with excitement. He also wondered if he'll get to see Sirius and Remus again, strongly hoping Remus was the DADA professor once more(..or at least someone competent). He could ask Dumbledore their conditions and ask if he could contact Remus or Sirius. The former DADA professor wouldn't have any difficulty keeping in touch with the school, but the latter was a fugitive and couldn't risk getting caught....at least for now… But Harry was determined to prove his godfather's innocence and bring Pettigrew to justice, which was long overdue.  
  
Harry slowly pulled out a candy wrapper underneath his mattress. It was from the Weasleys, or more specifically, Fred and George. They sent it to him via Pigwidgeon saying that it was their new creation and Harry was the first to try it. Knowing the twins, Harry was afraid to even open the little package, but curiosity got the best of him. Because on the letter it said,  
'Eat this and your dreams will come true…. or…. Was it a wish..? Anyways, just try it and tell us what you think.'  
Harry bravely tried it(phone in hand)….but sadly, it didn't seem to work. He first wished for Voldemort's death, and then his parent's resurrection(though a little afraid how they'd appear), but nothing happened. He was still thankful for the twins since he wasn't allowed any sweets at home. He opened the new wrapper and sighed when he realized it was the last one.  
  
"....If I eat one today and next Wednesday, then I'll still have one left over on the day before I leave..." Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
There were three candy balls per wrapper. He didn't want to eat all at once since he wasn't used to such luxury. He slowly chewed the blue gum-like candy and put the rest away. As the candy dissolved Harry had the urge for more. Plus, he was still a little hungry and sugar seemed to ease the cravings down. He finally decided and pulled the candy out again. The red candy quickly disappeared in his mouth while Harry stared at the remaining green...  
  
_"I should just eat the whole thing now...... I mean.. why not?..... Once Hogwarts starts, I can eat all the candy I want..."_ Harry thought thoroughly and before he changed his mind, he ate the last candy and threw the wrapper away.  
  
He turned the lights off and slowly turned the candy over and over with his tongue, savoring every flavor. He closed his eyes and again, thought about Hogwarts and his friends. He couldn't stop thinking about them if he tried. But not everything in the wizard's world was a happy thought. He still had to worry about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and remembered his Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore and Snape. Of course, being the slimy potion master he was, Snape insulted and discouraged Harry to continue every opportunity he got. The last time he talk to Snape was..... oh wait… he didn't talk to him..... During the last lesson, Harry got so enraged he threw a hex at his professor and ran out… He knew Snape dodged it effortlessly since he heard him saying something along the line of _'-can't even aim right...'_  
  
"Oh.... I am so going to pay..." Harry groaned as the memory slowly came back...  
  
But he believed Snape had no right to treat him like a plague. He heard about how his professor was mistreated by the troublesome Marauders….or mainly Sirius, but that didn't justify Snape's hostility towards Harry.  
  
_"If you can't even block me from getting in your mind, how do you suppose you can defend yourself from the Dark Lord?"_  
  
Harry grimaced as he recalled the famous poison-dipped sneer of Snape. But he had to admit, how was he supposed to win against Voldemort if he can't even win an argument against his school professor? Everything Snape said made Harry tick, but he also knew they were true. Therefore, he couldn't talk back to defend himself... which made Harry even more frustrated.  
He finally realized the last candy had dissolved completely in his mouth.  
  
_"I wish there was someway to find out how I can defeat Voldemort…. Or even if I can defeat him at all…."_  
Harry closed his eyes in attempt to sleep.  
  
But few seconds later, he detected an odd smell... It was somewhat a familiar scent, but couldn't quite put his hands on it. He opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in his room anymore… He felt an odd sense of being in mid-air and before he knew it, he fell hard on the cold ground.  
  
"OWW!!!"  
Harry yelped as he struggled sit up.  
  
He looked left and right, but all he could see was smoke. Was his house burning? He quickly erased that thought as he realized what the familiar scent was. His potions class.  
He coughed as the smoke dimmed and through his blurry vision, he detected a presence.  
  
"....That fool..."  
The dark figure approached menacingly.  
  
"Wha-?... Who..."  
Harry blurted out as he scooted away.  
  
The figure...a man? clicked his tongue in annoyance and quickly pulled Harry to his feet. Through squinted eyes, Harry saw that the man had dark hair and an equally dark robe. He leaned in closer to see the man's face.  
  
"Potter, the year is 2005 August 17th. Remember it, and remember it well."  
The last sentence was more like a warning.  
  
By this time, Harry definitely knew who this was.  
  
"Professor Snape??!"  


  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  


-----Meanwhile, a loud thud disturbed the Dursleys' peaceful slumber.  


  
-  
-  
-

* * *


	2. my name isn't Hadwin, it's Harry

  
  


**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 2**  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  


-----Meanwhile, a loud thud disturbed the Dursleys' peaceful slumber.  
  
"Owww...crap..."  
The man held his head and dropped on Harry's small bed.  
  
"Not a perfect landing, but I'm still in one piece..."  
He sighed in relief.  
  
He looked around the room and a smile slowly crept up his lips. He realized a birdcage was thumping around, an owl shrieking hysterically wanting to know what was going on. The man approached it and lifted the cover to come eye to eye with the snowy owl. As soon as Hedwig saw the stranger, she started to bark like a dog and flopped her wings wildly as if to demand to see her owner.  
  
"Shhh... Hedwig, it's me."  
The man backed up a little.  
  
Hedwig stopped as the man called her by name. She stared into the bright green eyes of the stranger and gave a little hoot.  
  
"Yeah, can't believe I turned out this hot, eh? Can't blame you."  
The man laughed and opened Hedwig's cage.  
  
Hedwig cautiously stepped onto the man's hand. The man carefully pulled her out and kissed her head.  
  
"Lots of women would love to have me, but you girl, will always have my heart."  
The man scratched Hedwig's head. She hooted happily.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!???"  
  
Vernon aimed his hunting rifle at the man, while Petunia and Dudley peeked from behind, kitchen utensils in their quivering hands.  
  
"Now, now. It's rude to point that thing at a family member."  
The man placed Hedwig on his shoulder and raised his arms.  
  
"You're one of them, aren't you?!! Those freaks!"  
Vernon shouted, not listening to the man.  
  
Without warning, a wand flew in the man's hand.  
  
"Obliviate."  
  
All three family members dropped their weapons.  
  
"I did try to be civil with you people..."  
The man sighed.  
  
"Your nephew, Harry Potter, decided to leave for school early this year. A professor came to pick him up. Now clean the mess and go to sleep.... Live your normal everyday lives."  
The man shooed them away as he put away Harry's wand.  
  
Hedwig flapped her wings at them as they obediently picked their things up and walked out. The man smiled and patted her head.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to put you back in your cage... Don't worry though. I'll let you out as soon as we get to Hogwarts."  
He slowly placed her back in the cage.  
  
She pecked his finger a little as if to say, _'you better'_  
  
"Oh god.... I've been looking forward to this day all my life, Hedwig!"  
The man placed the cover over her cage held on tightly to the handle.  
  
"Hang on tight. We're going to have lots of fun this year."  
As soon as he finished his sentence, he and the owl disappeared.  
  


  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

  
  
"Isn't it time for the boy to get a _slap on the hand_ for once, Albus?"  
Snape crossed his legs.  
  
Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape sat in Dumbledore's office to discuss the matter of Harry Potter.  
  
"Sadly.... I will have to agree with Severus...," McGonagall sighed, "the boy has violated the rules on more than one occasion..."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes as McGonagall quietly sipped her tea.  
  
"Though I cannot say _what_ magic he used, the ward detected three within five minutes.... One of them definitely a memory charm."  
Dumbledore finished his chocolate bar, looking somewhat amused.  
  
"While I'm glad this is funny to _some_ people, may I remind you the Death Eater's numbers almost doubled within this couple of months?"  
Snape laced his fingers over his leg.  
  
"We don't need another _incident_ like his second year, do we now?"  
Snape cocked his head.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall knew exactly what the head of Slytherin was talking about. Harry was seen(along with Ronald Weasley) on a flying car by muggles and caused quite a commotion. He would've been expelled, or if lucky, suspended, if it weren't for his fame. But that wasn't what Snape was getting at. He was trying to get the point across that if Harry pulled another stunt like this, he was guaranteed to get his house pinpointed by the Death Eaters.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid our enemy is growing its size rapidly... and we have you to thank for that vital information.... I've asked Hagrid to go check on the boy and fetch him if necessary... We'll decide on what to do after we get _his_ side of the story."  
  
Dumbledore almost smirked when he saw Snape grumble something under his breath. Though he didn't show it, he knew the potion master was concerned for his _least_ favorite student.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you two during vacation. I'm sure you have lots to do before school opens."  
Dumbledore walked the two professors to the spiral staircase.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Looks like Albus has his hands full."  
McGonagall whispered as she walked with Snape.  
  
"He is far too lenient on the boy. I am surprised he isn't _dead_ yet with the empty head of his and always sticking that empty head into trouble."  
Snape grunted.  
  
"....Speaking of trouble, has Albus decided on the new DADA professor?"  
McGonagall asked curiously.  
Every once in a while, they would get a _good_ instructor…. but most of the time.............. McGonagall shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Albus should just ask the most inadequate, incapable, and unskillful wizard for that position…… He's not going to liste-...."  
Snape suddenly stopped and instinctively pulled his wand out.  
  
McGonagall followed his action, though not knowing what the threat was. She squinted her eyes towards the gloomy hallway.  
  
"Uhh... Hello?? Is anyone there?"  
A voice of a young man was heard and then echoes of approaching footsteps.  
  
"Stop right there and show your hands."  
Snape stepped in front of McGonagall, his wand ready for anything.  
  
The figure stopped and raised his hands without saying a word. The two professors cautiously advanced. The man had dark raven hair tied in the back, green eyes watching calmly at the two wizards. He had muggle clothes on; dark denim jeans, black T-shirt underneath a light buttoned shirt. He also had a gray shoulder bag which made him look like an average college student.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have here?"  
McGonagall demanded while Snape decided to observe the intruder quietly.  
  
"I apologize to barge in at this hour... But I have... a rather urgent news for Headmaster Dumbledore."  
The man steadily replied.  
  
"About?"  
Snape interrogated, his wand still in position.  
  
"I am afraid it's solely for his ears."  
The man said, his hands still raised.  
  
".............I will go check with the headmaster."  
McGonagall put her wand away and started to walk back.  
  
"Thank you, madam."  
The intruder slightly bowed.  
  
Soon as she was out of sight, Snape grabbed the man's attention by pointing the wand right in front of his eyes.  
  
"Are you with the Ministry?"  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"Then how did you get here?"  
  
"I walked."  
The man hid his smirk, but not completely.  
  
"Cute," Snape sneered and stepped closer, "let me rephrase the question, _how the hell did you manage through the school's ward?_"  
  
"The ward probably let me pass since I was a former student here."  
_'Crap.... That was too lame...'_ The man thought. As he guessed, it didn't take long for Snape to snicker.  
  
"So was the Dark Lord."  
  
The stranger sighed.  
"I am not with the Death Eaters, if that's what you're implying."  
  
"I wasn't implying on anything."  
The potion master smiled.  
  
The man with the raven hair didn't take any of Snape's bait. He was far too calm for someone his age and it irritated Snape that he showed no fear whatsoever. In fact, he could detect slight humor in those green eyes.  
  
"Severus, ease your wand."  
Dumbledore's voice broke the tension between the two, McGonagall following closely behind the approaching headmaster.  
  
"Good evening, headmaster."  
Again, the man bowed his head politely.  
  
Snape unwillingly put his wand down and stepped away to give Dumbledore space.  
  
"I am sorry if we ever met.... but my memory seems unhelpful tonight..."  
Dumbledore extended his hand.  
  
"James, Hadwin James.... I apologize for my rudeness, but I'd like to get right to business."  
The man took Dumbledore's hand and shook it.  
  
"Minerva informed me you have some important news?"  
  
"_Yes_."  
The man looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes to show him the depth of urgency.  
  
Dumbledore examined the bright green eyes and nodded.  
"Though I do not know who you are, I can see that you are an honest person. Please follow me back to my office," then he turned to the professors before either of them could speak, "thank you, professors. I hope you two pleasant dreams."  
  
With that, they left the unsatisfied head of houses.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now then.... would you like some tea, Mr. James?"  
Dumbledore offered once they were seated at his office.  
  
"Yes please, I would love some..... But first... I must tell you I haven't been _completely_ honest with you, headmaster."  
The man put aside his shoulder bag, receiving odd look from the older wizard.  
  
"My name isn't Hadwin James... My real name is Harry James Potter."  
  


-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

(like no one knew that….;;)  
Thanks for the reviews. I'll begin commenting on them next time.  
If you noticed some of my HP fics has disappeared into oblivion, you have not gone insane. I pretty much put all the ideas together in this one fic...  
Btw, if you're curious about Harry's name, Hadwin means _friend in war_.... I think.......(I read that somewhere...). I kinda wanted to name him Hart(stag), but _Stag James_? That's just too obvious...  
  



	3. step by step logic with Prof Snape

Reviews-

**Lyla Hayden**- Muwahaha You'll have to come at me with a AK-47 and couple of hand gernades to threaten me!...(no...knife would work...;)

**Lady Lynn**- Thanks. I hope it continues too

**selua**- Any ideas?

**Phoenix 5**- I can't wait till slashy Snape/Harry part begins!(giddy)

**mischeif-maker**- This does have **LOTS** of possibilities.(wink)

**Cydah**- Fascinating, yes. Concept, no.

**Pure Black**- Yes I am.

**animegurl088**- I did!(yay)

**Dark lil Hiei**- I hope this chapter will answer your questions. (cool name. are you a YuYu Hakusho fan by any chance?)

-Thank you!

Here's chapter 3.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 3**  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
- 

_In Hogwart dungeons.  
August 17th, 2005_  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Profe..ssor...? What are you doing here?"  
Harry distanced himself from Snape as far as he could.  
_"Could it be that he couldn't wait 'till school to punish me?"_  
The blood drained from Harry's face.

"I am sure whatever you're thinking," Snape brushed his bangs away, "has nothing to do with why you are actually here."

He turned around while the cleaning charm did its work. Harry squinted his eyes as he looked around. He couldn't see clearly but he's been in this room more than enough to know where he was.

"..Why... how did I end up in your office.-woah!"  
As he took one more step back, he nearly tripped on the potion bottle on the ground.

"Watch yourself, Potter... You...or should I say, _you in the future_ destroyed my potion just now."  
Snape turned back to Harry and saw the boy narrowing his eyes at him.  
"...Ah, you need your eyewear... I knew something was missing from that thoughtless face. _Accio glasses_."

Nothing happened. Snape sighed in frustration, thinking of all the places in the school for Harry's glasses.  
Like an answer to a prayer, the door opened.

"Has our guest arrived?"  
A tall man entered and closed the door behind him.

Harry turned to the newcomer though he couldn't see or tell who it was. The man smiled towards Harry and held out a pair of glasses.

"I thought you might need these."  
The man casually threw the glasses to which Harry caught instinctively.  
He immediately recognize the familiar shape and put them on.

"...I suppose it was a _lucky guess_?"  
Snape glared at the man.

"He told us it was going to happen tonight."  
The man shrugged and smiled.

"And I wasn't invited to the special list of _'us'_ even though I threatened him to inform me beforehand."  
Snape sneered.

Harry eyed the two as if watching something out of this world. Now with his glasses on, he could actually see their faces. Though he had no idea who the other was, the man with dark hair, pale skin, and a black robe was definitely his potions professor... But something was slightly _off_... Harry realized the man had gray streaks running through his obsidian-like hair and looked... older.

"Ahhh... I think we should tell him what happened, Severus. You can't blame _this_ Harry for not having a clue."  
The man turned to Harry and gave him a soft smile.

Harry gazed at those eyes in wonder. The man's eyes were almost pure white with slight shade of silver. He called Snape by his given name so Harry guessed he was a friend of his professor's. _But then, how did he know Harry?_

"Potter, ...as I said the year is 2005, seventeenth day of the eighth month. I would appreciate it if you tell me the next time around."  
Snape sat on his chair and leaned on the desk.

Harry stared at Snape as the man with silver eyes gave a deep sigh.

"What he means is, you switched places with the 25 year old Harry Potter. So in summary, the 14 year old Harry Potter, that's you, is in the year 2005, and the 25 year old Harry Potter is in the year 1994. Any questions so far?"  
The man tilted his head as if to ask a little child.

It took a good whole minute to process the information the man had given. But then, this was a Wizard's world after all. Anything could happen. Just last school year, Harry had used a Time Turner to save Sirius escape with the help of Hermione.  
But then, one important question still remained...

"... How-"

"Glad you asked," the man interrupted, "you remember the events right before this happened? With the candies from the Weasley twins?"

Harry's eyes went wide but managed to nod.

"Well, the _future version of you_ speculates that those candies were what brought you here."

"Why? Was the candy supposed to do that?"  
Harry asked, still very confused.

"That's all he told me," the man shrugged, "he said that's all I need to say for you to figure it out."

Harry opened his mouth but this time, Snape interrupted.

"Stop asking questions and try thinking on your own, Potter. Do you remember the _purpose_ of those treats?"

Harry recalled the letter by the twins:  
_'Eat this and your dreams will come true... or... Was it a wish..? Anyways, just try it and tell us what you think...' _

He nodded at Snape.

"Do you remember what you did _uniquely_ involving those treats on that night?"  
Snape questioned again.

Harry thought about this. _Something unique?_  
He faced down and thought about how he usually ate the candy and what he did different on that night...

"Oh damn!"  
Harry looked up at Snape as soon as he remembered he ate all three at once.

"Watch your language, Potter. Now, think about what you did after you consumed those treats. Your _thoughts_ count as well."  
Snape instructed as the man with silver eyes watched amusingly at the two.

_"Uhh... I only went to sleep... Oh, did he say thoughts count too?... Well, I think I was wondering what was going to happen to Hogwarts this year and... Oh yeah, I was thinking about Sirius and Remus..-"_

Harry thought openly, completely forgetting the fact Snape was a master of Occlumency as well as Legilimency.

"Immediately after you ate the treat, Potter."  
Snape shook his head but Harry saw a little smirk on the wizard's face. He quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact.

_"What did I do after I ate the last green candy?... Did I do or say something regarding to the future?"_  
Harry thought hard as he kept his eyes on the ground.

  
-  
-  
- 

_"I wish there was someway to find out how I can defeat Voldemort... Or even if I can defeat him at all..."_

-  
-  
-

Seeing the bulb light up in Harry's head, Snape continued. "Did this outcome support the purpose those treats had?"

_"I suppose one way to find out how or if I can defeat Voldemort is to come to the future..."_  
Harry nodded, satisfied for now.

"Okay, enough with this session of _'logic thinking with Professor Snape'_," Harry jumped as he realized the mysterious man was standing next to him, "come, Harry."

Before he could react, the man tightly embraced the boy. Harry remained frozen as he was lifted off the ground.

"Ah, you're just as I remember. Frail, short, and always getting into trouble."  
The man smiled.

Harry saw just how odd the man's eyes were close up. Fighting the urge to take a closer look at them, he turned to Snape for assistance.

"Give him some air, Draco. He's suffocating."  
Snape crossed his legs.

"**MALFOY?**"  
Harry pulled away as soon as the embrace loosened.

"The one and only."  
The man bowed.

The platinum blond hair was slightly longer but it was slicked back like the Malfoys, the voice was a lot deeper but the way he talked was definitely a Malfoy.  
So why couldn't he figure him out sooner?

After backing away, Harry observed the man in front of him.  
It was those _eyes_. They were not Malfoy's eyes. He couldn't see any arrogance, pride, or sparkle in them...

"...Your.. eyes.."  
Harry muttered.

When Draco shrugged his shoulders again, Harry figured it was his habit.

"I'm afraid they don't capture the reflection of the light anymore."  
He casually answered as if talking about some weather.

Harry's mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. The quietness of the room was somehow loud in Harry's ears. He didn't want to believe it, but this could only mean...

"The boy was never good with _innuendos_, Draco," Snape turned to Harry, "what he means by that is: he's completely blind."

  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
- 

-

-

-  
-

* * *

The two famous(or infamous) Slytherins talking civil to Harry Potter...  
Wow... Creepy...


	4. Dumbledore knows everything

  
  
--Reviews--  
  
**Dark lil Hiei**- Wai! Thanx!! I am also a big YuYu Hakusho fan!! Especially Hiei!! He's just sooooo cute!!(grin)  
  
**Pure Black-** Yes...I know... Sorry Draco.  
  
**Lyla Hayden**- uhh...umm.... oh damn..  
  
**mischeif-maker**- I've continued. Do I get something??  
  
**so....**- You're a fan of time travel fics? I love'em too, but it's so complicating;;  
  
**velze**- I thank you so much for that correction. It was a BIG help, believe me.  
You may find this funny(I do), but on my old HP fics, I actually had McGonagall's name right.(lol)  
  
**Siv, the Elf**- Damn it, I did!!  
  
**Svetlana Lvova**- Is it unusual?? There are so many HP fics that I thought it was already done. But that's good news!  
  
**melissa ivory**- Posted... posted... posted... posted... posted... posted... posted... posted... posted... posted...  
  
Thank you very much!!  
  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  


**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 4**  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  


_In Dumbledore's office:  
August 18th, 1994. 1:35am_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
Dumbledore and Hadwin James,... or Harry Potter, sat quietly in the office. Dumbledore had listened to Harry's story without interrupting and knew right of way the man was indeed the Boy Who Lived.  
  
"So, ......_our_ Harry will be safe in Severus' hand?"  
Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, hard to believe, I know... But look at me, I'm the living proof."  
Harry presented himself.  
  
Indeed the man was a definition of health; Tall, well built, and very handsome. The large set of eyes made him look a little boyish, but Dumbledore saw the calmness and wisdom beyond the man's age in them. The usual untidy hair was neatly kept in a ponytail, though slightly curled at the tips. His skin wasn't pale any longer for it radiated with a golden glow.  
  
Dumbledore nodded with approval, very content to see his favorite student had turned out so well. Harry smiled back while trying to cover his yawn.  
  
"I am sorry for not realizing how late it is, Harry. You must be exhausted."  
Dumbledore shifted to stand.  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright. I also need to tell you one other thing before I—"  
Before Harry could finish, the door slammed open.  
  
"Professor!!! He wasn't there!!!"  
A giant man rushed in, blood draining from his face.  
  
"His _bloody_ relatives said a professor came to pick him up for school and-.."  
  
The giant detected another presence in the office and turned to Harry.  
  
"Oh...sorry 'bout that.... Didn't know you had a guest..."  
  
The man bowed to Harry while trying to calm his breath.  
  
"That's quite alright, Hagrid... and I am sorry I had asked you to go see Harry after his departure."  
Dumbledore conjured a teacup and poured some tea for the confused giant.  
  
"You see, after you left, Mr. James here had arrived to tell me Harry's house had been attacked."  
  
"Attacked!!? By the Death Eaters??! What 'bout H'arry!?"  
Hagrid almost dropped his tea.  
  
"He is safe and unharmed, Hagrid. The Aurors appeared just in time to retrieve him and fought off the Death Eaters. The Obliviators used the charm on his relatives, but unfortunately, Harry had to be removed from the house."  
Dumbledore calmly explained as Hagrid took a deep breath and sat on the chair next to Harry.  
  
"I apologize for arriving late," Harry followed Dumbledore's story, "but I assure you, the boy is safe and sound."  
  
Hagrid looked at the man sitting next to him and then back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Hagrid. Meet Mr. Hadwin James, a member of the Aurors."  
  
"_Former_ member," Harry corrected and extended a hand to Hagrid, "again, I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused, Mr. Hagrid?"  
  
"The name's Rubeus Hagrid. You can call me whichever one you like."  
Hagrid took the smaller hand with a genuine smile.  
  
"Call me James, Hagrid."  
Harry smiled back at his first wizard friend.  
  
"Now that we're properly introduced, I would like to recognize Mr. James as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for this year. You are the first among the staff to know, Hagrid."  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"That's great!! I would love to show you around the castle, James."  
Hagrid patted Harry's shoulder.  
  
"That is a grand idea. No one knows the layout of the school more than Hagrid here, Mr. James."  
  
_"Wanna bet?"_  
Harry thought amusingly as he raised a brow at Dumbledore. Nevertheless, he nodded gratefully at Hagrid.  
  
"I would love a tour of your beautiful campus, Hagrid.... That is, if you don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all, James! I'll show you 'round after breakfast if you want."  
Hagrid sounded more excited than Harry.  
  
"Perhaps, Mr. James would like to sleep-in for he must be very tired, Hagrid."  
Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"No,no. After breakfast is fine. Let's say about 8 or 8:30?"  
Harry looked up at Hagrid.  
  
"That's fine with me. If you two don't mind, I'd like to go back to my hut since I left Eznik there alone."  
  
"_Eznik_?"  
Both Harry and Dumbledore questioned in unison.  
  
"Uhh...err... he's a snake....a _boomslang_ I found when I was traveling to Burk-.. I mean Africa… you know, since they're African snakes."  
Hagrid stood up and was ready to head back to the stairway.  
  
"You know they're extremely dangerous, Hagrid... You shouldn't be keeping them as a pet."  
Dumbledore warned cautiously, although he knew the giant kept even more dangerous creatures before.  
  
"Oh, no... of course not, headmaster..... Prof'essor...Snape helped me remove the venom... in return for its skin.... you know... for the.... the.."  
  
"Polyjuice Potion?"  
Harry aided his blabbering friend.  
  
"Yes!! The Polyjuice Potion, yes! He needs the skin for the Polyjuice Potion so he helped me remove the venom while it was asleep... You know... with that potion...."  
  
"Sleeping Draft?"  
Harry helped once more.  
  
"Yes, with the Sleeping Draft! We knocked it out by giving the Sleeping Draft and we removed the venom...."  
Hagrid was now taking his first step on the stairs.  
  
"Well, goodnight, prof'essors…. And see you two at breakfast."  
With that, the giant wizard swayed left and right down the stairs.  
  
The remaining wizards looked at each other and laughed. They both knew Hagrid was a very bad liar.  
  
"How did you know that I wanted the DADA position, professor?"  
Harry asked, though he wasn't surprised at all. Dumbledore is a living legend in the Wizarding World after all.  
  
"That was the _other thing_ you wanted to talk about, am I correct?"  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes.... But, you haven't offered to anyone yet?"  
Harry bit back another yawn.  
  
"I did ask Alastor Moody for the position, but I think he would be grateful to be relieved from that task... The Ministry is keeping all the Aurors busy these days, I am afraid..."  
  
"Even the ex-Aurors?"  
Harry asked. He didn't know much about Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, but he was pretty sure the man had long since retired.  
  
"We have.... reasons to believe that the Death Eaters are increasing its size, Harry... And the Ministry needs all the help they can get… including highly skilled ex-Aurors."  
Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes seemed to dim somewhat.  
  
"Well, if he doesn't mind... I don't want to sound _too_ proud, but I am more than qualified for the job, headmaster."  
Harry gave a cocky grin.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at that and smiled. He didn't know where or when the boy developed such cockiness, but it was a good look on him.  
  
"Well, I am sure you're more than qualified since you are an Auror."  
  
"_Ex_-Auror, headmaster... I had to retire to be a full-time DADA instructor."  
Harry reminded him again.  
  
"Yes, an ex-Auror.... Well, it does not matter since you're experienced nonetheless."  
Dumbledore stood up. Harry followed.  
  
"It's good to see you've turned out to be a great wizard, Harry. But we both know very well to keep this a secret from _everyone_."  
Dumbledore guided Harry down the stairs.  
  
"Of course, headmaster. Even if I did tell, I doubt anyone would believe me. With the exception of you, that is… You're the only one crazy enough to."  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I've seen many strange things in my days, Harry," Dumbledore smiled with his glowing eyes, "but I know honesty when I see it. Especially in those green eyes... They're exactly like your mother's."  
Dumbledore held Harry's chin and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Albu... I mean headmaster.... Sorry, it's a habit."  
Harry shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Indeed?" Dumbledore asked, "then you may call me Albus, James."  
  
"Thank you, Albus... Not just for believing me… but for everything."  
Harry hugged the older wizard. Dumbledore patted Harry's back.  
  
"I believe you know your way to your room?"  
Dumbledore asked, jokingly of course.  
  
"I believe I do, Albus... I've only been living in this castle for years," Harry laughed, "but if I ever get lost, I'll ask Hagrid."  
  
"Speaking of which," Dumbledore remembered, "keep an eye on Hagrid, would you James? I am sure he will be alright, but just in case."  
  
"Roger," Harry saluted, "goodnight, Albus."  
  
"Goodnight, James."  
Dumbledore smiled and went back upstairs.  
  
As he watched the stairs descend, Harry turned to exit the castle. He wanted to rest immediately, but he had to retrieve Hedwig from the Leaky Cauldron. He had rented a room for Hedwig(his favorite room11), for people might wonder if he showed up with Harry Potter's snowy owl. Especially someone as observant as Snape.  
  
_"I hope she isn't mad..."_  
Harry thought as he disapparated. 

  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

From this chapter, the future Harry will be referred as Hadwin James.(so you won't get confused... I hope)  
  



	5. Hermione and Ron are what?

--Reviews--

**Lyla Hayden**- OBLIVIATE!!(takes guns away)

**Dark lil Hiei**- uhhhh... I usually don't update at this rate either(looks down shamefully).. It just so happens I enjoy creating this story and type surprisingly fast.....(creepy...)

**Pure Black**- thanks!!

-  
Thank you!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 5**  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  


"Hello again, Tom."  
James smiled as he entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The place was quiet now because of the late hour, but there were couple of people still drinking.  
  
The innkeeper nodded his head as he remembered his first-time guest.  
"Ahh, welcome back Mr. James.... Are you going to rest?"  
  
"No. Like I said, I went to see Headmaster Dumbledore at Hogwarts to ask for a job opening. He gave me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, which was just what I wanted."  
James smiled as he headed for the stairs.  
  
"Are you sure? You already paid for the night."  
Tom reminded.  
  
"That's alright. I'll be leaving after I get my owl. Hope she didn't give you any trouble."  
James turned back.  
  
"No, no... precious little thing, she is. Was quiet through her whole stay."  
Tom assured.  
  
"I'm glad... I will see you again sometime, Tom."  
James smiled and was about to turn until Tom interrupted.  
  
"Your owl, ....she reminds of me of Harry Potter's owl... Have you met the young lad?"  
Tom examined.  
  
"I've heard of him. He's quite the celebrity around here, isn't he?"  
James faced Tom again.  
  
"Yes, he is. He came to stay for a while before school started you know," Tom said, somewhat proudly, "I wonder if he'll come by again this year..."  
  
"We'll see."  
James bid goodbye and headed upstairs for his room, smiling inwardly.  
  
As he entered the room, the barking immediately began.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hedwig. I overstayed at Albus'."  
James opened the cage and the owl quickly flew out to land on his shoulder, nibbling mercilessly on his bangs.  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's go."  
James laughed and got ready to apparate back to Hogwarts, eager to get to bed.  
  


-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  


  
_Hogwarts: DADA classroom.  
August 18th, 2005. 2am_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
"Well, welcome to your classroom, Professor Potter."  
Draco expanded his arms as he entered the DADA classroom.  
  
Harry looked around the room. It was just like he remembered. A smile crept up on him as he thought this all belonged to him.... Well, in the future anyway.  
  
"Come and see your room, Harry."  
Harry looked up to see Draco already up the stairs to his office.  
  
It felt very odd to hear Draco calling him 'Harry'.... It didn't feel right... Harry wondered what happened between Draco and himself over the years.  
  
"Here it is. Home sweet home. They built it bigger than before, you know."  
Draco held the door for Harry.  
  
"It's re-built?"  
Harry asked as he entered.  
  
"Well, yeah..... You know, the school got pretty old so we had to reconstruct."  
Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
The room was definitely bigger than before. It had a separate sitting room and a bedroom, which Harry figured it was beyond the wooden door. There was a laptop on the desk, a small stereo system, and a cordless phone on the wall. It looked like a modern muggle room.  
  
"You're the only one with electricity and phone line, you spoiled brat," Draco sat on the couch, "you have no idea all the trouble we went through to get the permission from the Ministry..."  
  
"They allowed me to have all this?"  
Harry's eyes wandered in awe.  
  
"Well, you are the savior of the Wizarding World after all."  
As soon as he said it, Draco looked as though he regretted it.  
  
Harry stopped observing the room and turned to Draco. The man sat casually on the couch while he faced away, obviously not wanting to continue with the subject. Harry opened his mouth to ask the most important question, but couldn't find the voice to do so. Throughout the conversation with Snape he had earlier, Harry was given the impression that they were not going to discuss anything concerning Voldemort. Harry swallowed and took a breath to ask a different but another important question.  
  
"What...... happened to your eyes?..."  
  
Draco turned to Harry standing across the table and stared. Harry shifted uncomfortably under those silver eyes and wondered if Draco was really blind. They looked as though they were scanning through Harry's mind. Finally, after couple of seconds later, Draco turned away and sighed.  
  
"I lost my sight during the war with Voldemort."  
He said quietly.  
  
Harry wasn't really surprised since he figured as much. He wanted to know _how_ it happened, but before he could ask, Draco stood up and headed to the wooden door.  
  
"You must be tired, Harry. You should rest. Tomorrow is going to be busy with the Weasleys and all."  
  
"Ron!!? He's here??!"  
Harry shouted happily, not a trace of anxiety he felt earlier.  
  
"Well, _that_ too," Draco smiled wickedly down at Harry, "but I was talking about Hermione."  
  
"Hermione?? She's here too?!! Can I see her-... Wait.... you said _Weasleys_......"  
Harry stilled, all the while Draco waited amusingly.  
  
"..You mean...."  
  
"Severus was right. You _are_ not very good with innuendos, are you Harry?"  
Draco giggled and kneeled to Harry's eye-level.  
"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are happily married. Kids included."  
  
Harry's mind went blank. He leaned back on the doorframe to avoid falling down since his knees threatened to give up on him. He stared at the smiling face in front of him.  
  
"You need to sit down?"  
Draco raised his brow.  
  
For some unknown reason, Harry started to laugh out loud. He watched as Draco narrowed his face in confusion, which made him laugh even harder.  
  
"Her..mione.... and… Ron..... Wow!!.. That's great!!!"  
Harry gasped in between his breaths.  
  
He had laughed so hard his stomach began to hurt. He wiped the tears away and jumped on the king size bed. He took a moment to picture the two together and felt there were no other couples in the world to rival them.  
  
"What was _that_ about?"  
Draco crossed his arms, smiling awkwardly.  
  
"I don't know.. I couldn't help it...," Harry smiled, "uhh.. you said Hermione is here at Hogwarts? Is she teaching Arithmancy or something?"  
Harry sat up, eyes glittering with excitement.  
  
"No, she's my assistant.. for my potions class."  
Draco replied with a low voice.  
  
"You teach potions?? But what about Snape?"  
Harry asked, wondering a bit about Draco and Hermione's relationship.  
  
"Severus is now the deputy headmaster."  
Draco gave a small laugh.  
  
"But he was in the dungeons."  
  
"Yes, I know," Draco sighed, "he brews potions in my room because he's used to the temperature in there… That's he's excuse, anyway…."  
_'To keep an eye on me..'_ Draco thought.  
  
".......What about Dumbledore?"  
Harry asked carefully.  
  
"He's retired, still kicking."  
  
Harry was relieved to hear that. He wanted to ask to see him, but wondered if Draco's lack of detail on the former headmaster was any indication not to ask further questions.  
  
"Weasleys will take you shopping tomorrow for clothes. I would like to accompany you, but I'm afraid I don't have any fashion tips with my condition."  
Draco joked, but Harry did not have the courage to laugh.  
  
"Get some rest, Harry. You're going to need it."  
Draco rubbed Harry's untidy hair and got up to leave.  
  
"Malf.. I mean Draco...."  
Harry hesitated. Draco stopped and turned.  
  


_"Was there any way for me to prevent you from losing your sight?"  
  
"Are you in a good relationship with Hermione and Ron?"  
  
_

Millions of question popped in Harry's mind, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was:  
  
"...Thanks."  
  
Draco nodded, his silver eyes seeing more than anyone could through Harry's mind. 

  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  


* * *

I'm really hoping for Hermione and Ron to get together in the series.  
At the end of year two(I think), Hermione rushed to hug Harry but stopped herself from hugging Ron and just shook his hand.  
I thought that was precious(and I usually don't like these sweet-'_awww_' stuff).  
  



	6. McGonagall seems to like him

--Reviews--

**Lyla Hayden**- Hehe, you're not as intimidating without your weapons anymore(evil grin) But I updated nonetheless.(before you get new ones)

**Starr Light1**- Your question will be answered on either chapter 8 or 9. Thanx.

**mischeif-maker**- Chuck E. Cheese token, you say?

**Pure Black**- I really hate the fact that Draco is OOC too....;; (But that's due to the stuff that happened after graduation.) I want everyone to be as close to the book as possible, but I figured I can't write any fics if I do that. Bear with me.

**melissa ivory**- If you knew me well, you'll see that even typing 'aww' could result me gagging and spewing all over the PC. I held it with my strong will though.(new PC)

-

-  
Thank you--!

-

-

-

-

**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 6**  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  


_Hogwarts:  
August 18th, 1994. 7:30am_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
Snape walked in the Great Hall to have a chat with Dumbledore only to see James sitting next to him. The sight of them having a delightful breakfast made him in a very foul mood.  
  
"What is _he_ still doing here?"  
Snape took a seat next to McGonagall, who was seated to the other side of Albus.  
  
"I am not sure... Albus is holding the introduction until rest of the staff arrives."  
McGonagall sipped her pumpkin juice.  
  
Snape frowned and put some eggs on his plate and picked at it. He was never hungry in the morning, especially when it was a _bad_ morning such as this...  
  
"Oh, I don't know why you act like this whenever a new person arrives, Severus," McGonagall scolded, "Mr. James is a fine boy. I am sure you'll realize that once you talk to him."  
  
"We're already calling names, are we?"  
Snape split the scrambled eggs in pieces.  
  
McGonagall opened her mouth for another lecture, but decided against it. She knew Snape well enough that criticizing him was a bad idea for the moment.  
  
"Good mornin', everyone."  
The room brightened up as Hagrid entered.  
  
"Good morning to you, Hagrid. Trust you slept well?"  
Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Sure did, headmaster. How 'bout you, James?"  
Hagrid asked as he took the seat next to James.  
  
"I slept well, Hagrid. Good morning."  
James smiled.  
  
This seemed to depress Snape even more as he roughly placed his cup down on the saucer. This caught Dumbledore's attention.  
  
"Well good morning, Severus. I did not notice you."  
  
McGonagall giggled as Snape glared at the headmaster.  
  
"What does _Mr. James_ want, Albus?"  
Snape didn't care if James heard. In fact, he hoped he did. Unfortunately, he was engaged in a conversation with Hagrid.  
  
"Mr. James is our guest, _for now_," the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes grew, "I will introduce him when Filius and Sybill arrives."  
  
Snape did not like the look on Dumbledore's face and the tone of his voice. He knew whatever the headmaster had in mind, he would not like it.  
  
"Good morning, professors."  
As if on cue, Flitwick and Trelawney walked in.  
  
"Good morning, you two. Please have a seat for an important announcement."  
Dumbledore beamed at the professors and stood up.  
  
As the two took their seats, they noticed an unfamiliar young man and became puzzled.  
  
"As you well know, this school year may be the most hazardous one yet. With the strange actions of the Death Eaters, we need to take extra precautions. That is why I've enlisted Mr. James as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for this year."  
Dumbledore motioned James to stand up.  
  
"He is an expert when it comes to combat, for he was formally a member of the Aurors. Isn't that right, James?"  
Dumbledore encouraged James to speak in front of the professors.  
  
"Yes, that's correct," James eyed Dumbledore, "though I didn't know I had to give a speech,..... therefore I don't have anything to say.. But I am greatly honored to be in a team of such acclaimed professors, and I am truly grateful for Headmaster Dumbledore for giving me this opportunity to work at such a renowned and remarkable school."  
James bowed as the professors applauded, excluding that of one potions master.  
  
"We are delighted to have you, Mr. James. The pleasure is all on our side, _believe me_."  
McGonagall insisted.  
  
James smiled inwardly as he recalled his DADA professors in his first and second year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Call me James, professor."  
James gave her a dashing smile with his devilishly good looks.  
  
McGonagall tried to hide her blush while Snape tried desperately not to groan too loud.  
Dumbledore introduced each of the professors as they delightfully extended their hands to James. Trelawney even went as far to sniff James' hand and asked him if he wanted to know when he was going to die(to this, he politely turned down). But when it was Snape's turn, all he did was nod his head. Dumbledore informed that Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, and Madam Hooch will be arriving next week.  
  
"Is that all, headmaster?" Hagrid stood up, "I promised I'd give James a tour."  
  
"Of course, Hagrid. James is free to go."  
Dumbledore sat back down, satisfied with himself.  
  
"Come on, James. What do you want to see first? The dungeons or the towers??"  
  
"I'll leave all that to you, Mr. tour-guide."  
James laughed as he was led out the Great Hall.  
  
"Delightful young fellow."  
Flitwick smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and turned to the proud headmaster.  
"Was _that_ his urgent news? Asking for a job?"  
  
"Oh.... I'm afraid it's much more important than that, Severus."  
The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes almost disappeared.  
  
"He asked Remus to gather the Order. The meeting takes place next Wednesday."  
McGonagall whispered.  
  
Snape looked at the two Gryffindors. Dumbledore began to talk to Flitwick while McGonagall stood up to leave. _Did he hear correctly?....._  
  
"....................I beg your pardon?"  
Snape asked McGonagall as she walked behind him.  
  
"The Order is gathering for a meeting next Wednesday."  
McGonagall repeated slowly and quietly.  
  
Snape looked at her in disbelief.  
"When were you planning on telling me?"  
  
"I just told you. It'll be around 2pm, don't be late."  
With that, McGonagall exited.  
  
Snape muttered under his breath as he stood up to do the same. This day was getting worse by the minute. He had to get out before some other surprises turned up.  
  
"When it is convenient for you... may I have a word, Albus?"  
Snape interrupted the conversation between Dumbledore and Flitwick. When the headmaster nodded his head, Snape apologized and his dark robe soared as he took off.  
  
_"What could be so important to have the meeting? And who the hell is that imbecile Hadwin James?....."_  
Snape wondered about the new DADA instructor.  
  
Dumbledore said he was an ex-Auror and nothing more. That didn't say much other than he's trained to battle, but Snape figured that status alone was more than qualified.... as Hogwarts had its share of _very unfit_ DADA instructors in the past. But that still didn't mean anything to him.  
  
_"There is much more to this.. James than Albus is telling us...."_  
Snape speculated as he descended the stairs to the dungeons.  
  
_And he was going to find out what....._  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
"This is the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower at Hogwarts."  
Hagrid went on about Professor Sinistra while James smiled and listened.  
  
Then all of the sudden, James felt dizzy and fell on his knees.  
  
"James?! Are you okay??"  
  
James heard the distant call of Hagrid as his view became a blur. He almost threw up the contents of his breakfast as he remembered this awful feeling. He heard a painful scream as his vision became clear. A woman was on the ground, barely alive. And then a wand was pointed at her. James wanted to look away but couldn't, and saw the helpless woman murdered. Before he could blink, another person was killed, this time a muggle man. As he felt the large set of hands shaking his shoulders, James saw a rat wagging its hairless tail.  
  
"_...Wormtail...._"  
James gritted his teeth.  
  
"What? What did you say, James?"  
James slowly opened his eyes and met with a worried black beetle-like eyes.  
  
"..Nothing.... Sorry about that..."  
James carefully stood up as Hagrid help steady him.  
  
"Are you ill, James? Do you need to call someone?"  
Hagrid asked, a little panicked.  
  
"It's alright, Hagrid. It happens quite commonly.... It'll stop once I get some rest."  
James reassured.  
  
"You should've told me you needed more sleep, James," Hagrid now sounded a little angry, "then I wouldn' have drag you out for this tour."  
  
"Sorry, Hagrid... I thought I had enough sleep... But I seem to be more tired than usual..... from traveling and all."  
James gave Hagrid an apologetic look.  
  
"That's alrigh', James. We can continue the rest of the tour 'omorrow. But don' force yourself into doing some'thing when you're unable to... especially when school starts. It'll take a lot ou' of you, you know."  
Hagrid helped the smaller wizard to his office.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid... I can manage from here.. and I'm sorry to ruin the tour."  
James watched as the giant walked out of the classroom then opened his office door with a password.  
  
He slowly walked to the bed and fell face flat. He hasn't had those _visions_ for a very long time and even the slight memory of it made his stomach churn. He tried to recall as much as he can and tried to analyze it. He figured he was watching it from Voldemort's view, and the Dark Lord himself had committed the murders. Peter Pettigrew was at his side, clearly aiding those deeds.  
  
"......I've got to warn Albus..."  
James decided and stood up.  
  


-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  


-  


-

* * *

Now here's where it starts getting interesting....(I try, anyway)...


	7. Encounter with THE Moody

Reviews-

**melissa ivory-** Wai! Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.(and no, you didn't make me gag. don't worry.)

**Lyla Hayden-** Yes. Internet shopping for firearms.. been there, done that.

**Svetlana Lvova- **You do? You do? You do? You do? You do? You do?

**mischeif-maker- **I know exactly how you feel. There 's this one fic I've been waiting for almost a year... and it hasn't been updated yet(growl).

**Dark lil Hiei-** I know! It would be funny to reveal to Snape about Harry. (HAHAHAHAHA! In your face, Snivilus!) But, I can't. Not yet(wink)

Thanks!

**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 7**  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

_Hogwarts:  
August 18th, 2005. 9:47am_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

As Harry slowly walked in the Great Hall, he was bombarded with hugs.

"OH MY GOD, HARRY! It's really you!"  
A woman shouted and trapped Harry's face between her hands.

"Hermione..?.."  
Harry looked up at the woman with a long ponytail.

Even though she was taller and now a fully-grown woman, Harry could see the unchanging features of her eyes. She was mature to begin with anyways, so the overall impression hasn't changed a whole lot.

"Hey, stop staring at my wife."  
Harry was held in a chokehold from behind.

"Ron!"  
Harry held on the muscular arms and looked up to see the upside-down face of a grown man.

"It's good to see you all in one piece, mate. I was a bit worried since that candy you ate was made by Fred and George."  
Ron nudged Harry's head.

When he was released, Harry turned around to inspect his 25-year-old friend. He was a bit square-jawed and had very broad shoulders. Harry was amazed by his friend's height, easily passing six feet. The bright red hair was cut very short which stood up. In short, he looked nothing like the Ronald Weasley Harry knew and loved.

"I know," Ron stroked his short hair, "I would stare at me too."

Harry laughed. He was wrong. _This was Ron alright._

Snape and Draco watched amusingly from their table, though Snape showed none of it on his face. But he felt relieved to see Harry laughing sandwiched between the Weasleys, and knew being around them was the best thing for Harry.

"Where are the twins? It was them who brought me here."  
Harry looked around, frantically.

"Fred is working at a shop they own. George is babysitting for us. He has kids of his own, so he doesn't mind looking after a few extra."  
Ron informed.

"How old are they?"  
Harry excitedly asked.

"Our oldest is four and the other just turned two. George's twins are almost five."

"He has twins?"  
Harry's eyes widened.

"I know," Hermione giggled, "isn't it funny?"

Just when Harry opened his mouth to ask more about their children, people started appearing in the middle of the Great Hall.

"See? I told you it was the Great Hall."  
A man with a violet top hat crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's still the same Hogwarts."  
The man with shoulder length red hair put the pen away in his pocket.

"I gave you the portkey to bring _some_ members of the Order, Mr. Weasley... Not _all_ of them..."  
Snape sighed while Draco smirked.

"Sorry, headmaster. They all wanted to see Harry."  
The man with the red hair shrugged.

"Ahhh, Mr. Potter, it's so nice to see you again. Do you remember me?"  
The man took off the top hat and bowed in front of Harry.

"You're... Mr. Diggle?"  
Harry hoped.

"YES, YES! Oh you do remember! I am so delighted!"  
Dedalus Diggle placed the hat back on his head but slipped off out of excitement.

"Of course, Mr. Diggle," Harry quickly caught the hat, "we've met at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh, thank you," Diggle took the hat from Harry, "and you can call me Dedalus.. That's what you call me... well, the grown up version of you, I mean."  
Diggle laughed as he shook hands with Harry, his hat almost falling off again.

"Move, Diggle. You need to learn how to share."  
A tall bald black man with a golden hoop earring pushed Diggle aside and took Harry's hand.

"Yes, this is how I remembered you, Harry. You looked just like your father…. But as you grew, you started to look more like your mother."  
The man smiled.

"...I'm sorry, but..."  
Harry faltered.

"Ah, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt... I forgot you haven't met me yet. Like Diggle, you call me Kingsley."

"Um.. nice to meet you, Kingsley..."  
Harry gave him a confused smile.

"Hey, Harry... Nice to meet you, I guess."  
The man with the red hair smiled.

Harry looked back at Ron, for Snape had referred him as Mr. Weasley.

"That's Charlie, Harry. The one that likes dragons more than his family?"  
Ron teased.

"Git."  
Charlie laughed.

One by one, people started to introduce themselves. Harry smiled politely at each one but he couldn't help but wonder who they are. He secretly looked towards the table for help. For some reason, he glanced at Snape instead of Draco.

"You'll meet most of them during your fifth year, Potter."  
He simply answered, but Harry relaxed a little.

"You might not know me, _yet_, Potter," a very old man with scars all over his face approached the shocked boy, "but you have saved my life and for that I am grateful."

Harry slowly nodded his head as the old man stopped inches away. He couldn't help but to stare at the man's features, especially his eyes. One was small and beady while the other was piercing blue, at least two times bigger than the other. The dark beady eye observed Harry closely as the large blue orb constantly moved about in the huge socket.

"You're scaring the poor boy, Moody."  
Draco offered.

To Harry's horror, the blue eye moved all the way to the back.

"I wasn't talking to you, you _fool_."  
The man growled and the blue orb returned to look at Harry.

"_That's_ Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. The best Auror in his days,... according to him."  
Ron tapped Harry's shoulder to comfort him from the traumatizing encounter.

"No one asked you, _little_ Weasley! I can talk on my own, you know."  
_'Nitwit'_ Harry heard him mumble as he walked away.

"You must be hungry, Harry. Come, sit with us."  
Hermione gently guided Harry towards the table.

Harry had been hungry ever since the candy incident... but after meeting with Moody, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to eat.

"Where do you want to go shopping, Harry? I know this one store you might want to check out... Oh, and you'll need books so you won't fall behind your lessons."  
Hermione served Harry's food while she yapped on about the day's schedule.

"Uhh.. Hermione?... Exactly how long do I stay _here_?"  
Harry asked the question of the day.

"You'll be stuck with us for a whole entire year, Harry."  
Draco smiled as he finished his toast.

"A whole year!"  
Harry jumped off his seat.

"Yes, mate. I'm afraid it's true."  
Ron laughed as he pushed Harry down on the seat.

"How... People are going to miss me..."  
Harry whispered.

"Believe me, we _all_ did."  
Hermione nodded her head. Harry saw Ron doing the same.

"I don't know... I liked having _Professor James_."  
Draco eyed Harry, pensively.

"DRACO!"  
Ron and Hermione yelled.

"Oh, so what? He's going to find out when he returns to his time anyway."  
Draco waved them off.

"Who's _Professor James_?"  
Harry questioned.

"Someone you're better off not knowing."  
Snape interrupted.

"I disagree, Severus... I became a better person because of him," Draco gave a warm smile to Harry, "Professor James is you, Harry. The one you traded place with."

"That's right! The best _damned_ DADA instructor there is!"  
Ron raised his glass of orange juice.

"You were our fourth year DADA professor, Harry. All the students, even the Slytherins," Hermione glanced at Draco, "wanted you back for the returning year as well."

"Yeah. We bloody looked everywhere, but of course we couldn't find him. I kept nagging you about him until you finally told us it was you."  
Ron laughed, remembering how shocked he was.

Harry took a moment to take it all in. He wanted to pat himself in the back for coming up with a brilliant idea of taking the job he was already good at. He must have told Dumbledore about his situation and the headmaster helped him throughout the year. He wished he could be there to see how he teaches, and see for himself what kind of person he turned out to be.

"Severus, if I may..."  
Harry turned to see Shacklebolt whispering to Snape, who nodded without changing his expression.

"Well, Harry. It was good seeing you."  
Shacklebolt said with his very low voice and smiled.

"Won't you join us for a late breakfast, Mr. Shacklebolt?"  
Hermione stood up.

"We would love to stay, but I'm afraid we have things to take care of."  
Shacklebolt apologized and signaled to Charlie who was munching on a big slice of waffle.

"Right then."  
He managed to speak as he took the small pen out.

"Hey Charlie, when can you visit us again? Hermione is an excellent cook and she's been nagging me to invite you for dinner."  
Ron said, looking at Hermione as it to say _'see? I did remember.'_

"Yes, Charlie. We'd love to have you. The kids keep asking me when their Uncle Charlie will be able to stop by again... But please, no _Romanian Longhorn_ or _Ukrainian Ironbelly_ this time?"  
Hermione hugged Charlie and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, 'Mione. The kids loved it! Bring a dragon or two again, Charlie."  
Ron hugged Charlie and tapped his back.

"I'll see what I can do, " Charlie laughed and looked at Harry, "if you're ever interested in riding one Harry, just ask."  
Harry nodded as the portkey activated. Tonks waved goodbye and Diggle looked as though he wanted to say something, but was pushed by Shacklebolt. Moody stared at Harry before going through which gave Harry the chills. Finally, Charlie went in and the portal closed.

"Who are they?"  
Harry asked, to no one in particular.

He became even more curious when Ron and Hermione quickly glanced at Snape. _Was it some kind of a big secret he wasn't allowed in on?_

"They're the members of the 'Order of the Phoenix.' Everyone in this room is a member... And yes, that's including you as well."  
Snape added before Harry could ask.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

I don't really know much about Moody, but I get the feeling he's a real good man. As well as Shacklebolt.  
If battle scars are a big _turn-on_, wouldn't Moody be the hottest man ever?(lol)


	8. Shacklebolt talks of Jorkins

I am sorry for the slow update...;;  
Me and ffdotnet hasn't been in good terms lately....;; It literally would not let me update....;;  
I tried again and it worked this time...

On a different note, my finals are coming up and I'm taking a trip to Japan...  
But I will update as much as I can before I leave.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 8**  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

_Hogwarts: Dumbledore's office  
August 18th, 1994_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"_Visions_, ...James?"  
Dumbledore leaned in.

"Yes, Albus. I am completely conscious while seeing them."  
James tiredly rubbed his forehead.

Dumbledore conjured a teacup to pour some tea for James.

"No tea… May I have a cold soft drink if you have some?"  
James asked.

"Of course."  
Right when Dumbledore said it, a house elf appeared in the room.

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore?"  
It was Dobby. James had the urge to hug the little elf, but held it.

"Can you bring some soda pops for Mr. James and I?"

Dobby turned to James and widened his eyes. For an instant, James was afraid the elf recognized who he was. But the elf just smiled and nodded his head.

"Welcome, Master James. You are the new professor."

James smiled and extended his hand.  
"That's right. Nice to meet you--"

Dobby was shocked and backed away from James' hand. He looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

"His name is Dobby, Mr. James. A very dedicated worker."  
Dumbledore smiled at the elf and nodded his head.

Dolby slowly reached out and touched James' hand. James took it and laughed.  
"I don't bite, Dobby. Don't be afraid."

"NO, NO!! I am not afraid, Master James,... sir," Dobby quickly shook his head, "I'll get your drinks right of way, sir."  
With a snap, Dobby disappeared.

James looked at Dumbledore and they both shared a laugh. But they stopped short when the elf reappeared.

"Here you go, sirs."  
Dobby placed the tray of bottles and glass on Dumbledore's desk.

"Thank you, Dobby. That will be all."  
Dumbledore poured the soda in the glass.

James realized Dobby was looking at him. He gave him a smile, to which the elf responded with a nervous twitch on the mouth. He fleetly snapped his fingers and was gone.

"God, I love that little guy."  
James smiled. Dumbledore agreed and served James' drink.

"Thank you, Albus. But I prefer right out of the bottle."  
James took the bottle and looked at the label.

"_AJ Stephans Old Style Wild Strawberry_? Albus?"  
James eyed Dumbledore wickedly.

"I keep them in a secret place where I revealed only to the elves."  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he sipped the soda.

James almost drank the whole thing in one gulp. His throat ached a bit from the fizz, but it was very refreshing and something he really needed. He exhaled contently as he suppressed his belch.

"Excuse me."  
James smiled at the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled back and gave out a louder belch to outdo James.

"Good one, Albus."  
James applauded.

Dumbledore placed the glass on his desk as he observed the man sitting across from him. He was worried that the information the man would release would change things, since he knew the future. While the old wizard wanted to help his favorite student as much as possible, he also knew he had to limit himself.

"I know what you're thinking, Albus.... and believe me, the feeling is mutual. The vision I'm about to tell you will not change anything since it already happened..."  
It was as though James read his mind.

"How can you tell?"  
The curious wizard asked.

"From my sixth year, I started having visions.... while still having dreams whenever I slept... And for quite sometime, I thought Voldemort was sending me images to manipulate me....," Dumbledore saw the deep sorrow in the man's eyes, "but I figured out he can only do that with my dream… The visions, he cannot control....... Over time, I found out the visions were a glimpse into his memory."

Dumbledore stroked his long beard as he thought about this. He watched as James rubbed the bridge of his nose and desperately wanted to comfort him. The dreams were already tormenting little Harry, and to think he'll have visions in the upcoming future.....

"Sometimes I saw those visions in a third-person's view.... which was a lot better than seeing it in his view....," James saw Dumbledore encouraging him to explain, ".....when I see them in Voldemort's view,..... I can actually feel how he felt during those events................... They're mostly... worse than the view...."

"I am sorry that you had to go through so much pain, Har- James.... Could you please tell me what you saw?"  
Dumbledore asked with grief.

"It was only a flash.... and I saw it in Voldemort's view,...." Dumbledore gave him a sad look and James quickly continued, "but I couldn't feel anything… I just saw..... It was like watching an old film….. First, a woman was killed... or rather, badly wounded and then Voldemort finished her… And then a man was killed, almost certain he was a muggle..."

"Do you have any idea who they were?"

James shook his head, disappointed that he couldn't help. He gulped the rest of his drink and closed his eyes to recall the victim's anguished expression before they met their end.

"Albus."  
Suddenly, a deep slow voice came from the fireplace. James jumped a little.

"Hello, Kingsley. How are you?"  
Dumbledore greeted with a cheerful voice over the floo network.

"I have some bad news.... Are you alone?"

James motioned to leave, but Dumbledore held out his hand.  
"No. But you may speak freely."

"Alright... As you know, Peter Pettigrew is still on the run..... But we got a lead on him at Albania..... I visited there with Tonks just this morning but the trail got cold. However, we came across an interesting tip that he wasn't alone. He was seen leaving an inn with a pudgy woman fitting that description of Bertha Jorkins."

"Ms. Jorkins?! ....No..."  
Dumbledore yelped, stunned. His eyes locked with James as they both knew where this was going.

"Yes, I am afraid so... She hasn't returned from her vacation, which coincidently happens to be a trip to Albania."  
The low voice got even lower.

"Excuse me for a moment, Kingsley."  
With a blink of an eye, a Pensieve appeared in front of Dumbledore.  
"James.... come and look."

James quietly stood up and peeked in the Pensieve as an image of a young girl appeared in the liquid-like substance. She was a little chubby and wearing a Hogwarts uniform to James' surprise. But what shocked him even more was that she resembled the woman in his vision.

"This is how I remember Ms. Jorkins, James. She now works for the Ministry and she left--"

"That's her."  
James nodded confidently before Dumbledore finished.

"Albus? Who's there with you? Doesn't sound like Minerva or Severus…"  
Shacklebolt heard James' voice and immediately questioned the Founder.

"He is Mr. Hadwin James, Kingsley... our new DADA professor. He's-"

"Harry Potter. Hello, Kingsley."  
James interrupted. Dumbledore sharply turned his head to him.

"It's alright, Albus. He already knew when I...er, the younger Harry got back... Besides, he needs to know about this so he can cover me."

"Albus?? What is going on? Who are you talking to??"  
James never heard Shacklebolt sound so confused, but held his smirk.

"This is Harry Potter. And don't worry, I already know about the Order. Listen Kingsley, can you come to Hogwarts as soon as possible?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

I love Shacklebolt!! I just have to put him in HP fics!!  
I hope the thing about Bertha Jorkins is somewhat close to the book...;;


	9. the early meeting

**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 9**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Hogwarts: Dumbledore's office  
August 18th, 1994. 2pm_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"I am terribly sorry for calling this meeting a week prior. I am aware each and one of you have sacrificed your time, but I am afraid the events that occurred are equally as important." Dumbledore looked at each members of the Order. Most of them, if not all, looked restless.

Snape observed the headmaster then eyed Remus and Sirius, who was in his Animagus form. He wasn't happy to say the least, but what annoyed him more was the person sitting next to Shacklebolt.

_Hadwin James..._

He could tell he wasn't the only one disturbed by the man's presence. McGonagall was looking unsurely at Dumbledore, while Snape's two rivals were trying to figure the stranger out. Snape figured James was the main reason Sirius was in his 'mutt' form.

"Before we begin, I would like everyone to meet Mr. Hadwin James. A new member of the Order."  
Dumbledore nodded to James. The man swiftly stood up, bowed, and sat back down.

"!"

It took everyone by surprise, especially Snape and McGonagall. They knew the headmaster only met the man the night before, and he's already gained Dumbledore's full trust.  
Has Albus Dumbledore gone insane?

"Albus... I-"  
McGonagall started to argue, but Dumbledore raised his hand.

"I know what everyone in this room is thinking. And I assure you, I am quite sane," he smiled at Snape in particular, "but I trust James with my life and the fate of the entire Wizarding World."

_"The old coot has lost it..."_  
Snape thought as he watched Dumbledore signal Shacklebolt. The Auror nodded and stood up.

"As do I. I know James well enough to know he is completely against the Dark Lord and is willing to sacrifice his own life for his destruction."

_"Wowhoa... Isn't that a little too much?"_  
James narrowed his eyes at Shacklebolt who gave him a confident smile. But James knew it was all too true.

"We trained for the Auror together, and James here is fully capable of fighting against the Death Eaters."  
Shacklebolt praised. He said it with enough force that some members were looking at James with awe. It was hard to believe Shacklebolt and James met only few hours ago.

"I might have heard incorrectly, but did you mention 'Dark Lord'?"  
Mad Eye Moody pointed. James turned to the ex-Auror without changing any expression and this impressed Snape somewhat. He never met anyone who was undaunted by Mad Eye's appearance. But then he figured since James was an Auror, he probably knew about the famous veteran fighter.

"Yes, we have a reason to believe he has returned."  
Dumbledore was composed, but the others were anything but.

"Oh my..."  
"Albus..."  
"You can't be serious!"

Couple of the members voiced their terror as the others seemed speechless. Though it wasn't a big surprise for Snape, Remus, and Sirius. They knew this would happen sooner or later, and it just so happens to be the former.

"This late morning, we found two dead bodies and we're very certain they were done by You-Know-Who. One was that of a man named Frank Bryce, a gardener who worked for the Riddle residence," there were gasps among some people, "and the other, …I deeply regret to say, is our own…. Bertha Jorkins was found in the deep forest of Albania..."  
Shacklebolt paused to let it sink in. All the school staff, as well as Remus and Sirius, knew Jorkins and it was quite a shock to hear the death of a fellow student.

"...We did some tests and apparently, there were traces of memory charm on her. A very dangerous and powerful one."

"…. Why would _he_ want to kill Bertha Jorkins?"  
The usually quiet Remus spoke out. Sirius kept his eyes on Shacklebolt.

"We have eyewitnesses saying they saw her with someone who fits the description of Peter Pettigrew," Remus flinched as Sirius gave a low growl, "so we think Pettigrew took some vital information from her."

_"Actually, it was Voldemort."_ James thought, but let Shacklebolt continue. The powerful memory charm was too difficult for someone like Pettigrew to perform, he figured, and he has actually seen her being killed. She was in a very bad state before the final blow, and now James knew it was the result of the charm.

"Vital information?"  
Snape finally opened his sealed mouth.

Shacklebolt nodded.  
"Yes, but we're not sure _what_… It could be any knowledge she obtained."

"Which makes this problem even greater since Ms. Jorkins worked for the Ministry."  
Dumbledore added. This brought wrinkles between the brows of everyone in the room.

"We are going to gather much information of Jorkins as we can and try to know what _they_ know."

Everyone was lost in their thoughts and worries for a while, until Mad Eye Moody shook his head.  
"All this talk…. Yes, it makes it very possible _he_ has returned. But it's all circumstantial, is it not? How do we know Pettigrew didn't act alone or simply with another Death Eater?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Dumbledore turned to James who opened his mouth for the first time.  
"Because Harry Potter saw it."

"**WHAT!**"  
Among the surprised gasps, one by Sirius was very loud. He has returned to the human form before anyone could snap their fingers and was about to tackle James. And he would have if Remus hasn't interfered.

"What do you mean he saw it? Harry was _there_?"  
Despite the calmed voice, the werewolf's eyes gave out a deadly glare towards James to demand an explanation.

"Sirius, sit down," Dumbledore sighed, "I apologize for keeping secrets from you, but Harry's been having... _visions_ of Voldemort lately..."

"_Visions_? What visions !"

"Sirius!"  
Remus pushed his friend on the chair next to him and turned to Dumbledore.  
"Don't you mean _dreams_?"

James sighed inwardly as he recalled thinking it was just a dream… until realizing their significance on the beginning of the fourth year. He had told Remus and Sirius it was nothing they should concern themselves with.

"Yes, Harry and I both thought it was a dream at first…. But," Dumbledore looked at James who gave him a small nod, "he saw both Mr. Bryce and Ms. Jorkins killed by the hands of Voldemort before their bodies were discovered this morning..."

This was a hard blow, especially to Remus and Sirius.  
"My god… Where is he now! Is he with you?"

Dumbledore shook his head.  
"That is another important matter we need to discuss."  
The old wizard went quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to put things in words.

"Dumbledore!"  
Sirius was ready to pounce on the headmaster, but was again ceased by Remus.

"The Triwizard Tournament, as you well know, is being held here at Hogwarts this year. And Ms. Jorkins worked with the Department of Magical Games and Sports... It is very likely our enemy knows this through the charm..-"

"I want to know about Harry! Not the stupid tournament!"  
Sirius interrupted. Dumbledore gave him a warning look.

"Let me finish, Sirius. It is very likely our enemy will use this opportunity to attack Hogwarts. With all the different students from other schools, it would be a difficult task to keep everyone in check. Hogwarts ground would not be safe for Harry..."  
Dumbledore gave out a very deep sigh.  
"That is why we've decided to hide Harry with the Fidelius Charm"

Both Remus and Sirius jumped from their seats.  
"You can't fucking be serious! Where the hell is he, Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore," Remus grabbed Sirius' robe just in case, "why weren't we notified immediately? And who's 'we'?"

"Harry Potter, Albus, and I."  
James answered flatly. Remus was taken by surprise that he forgot to keep his hold on Sirius.

"And who the _fuck_ do you think you are?"  
Sirius grasped James by his collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Sirius!"  
"Mr. Black!"  
Dumbledore, Remus, and McGonagall cried in unison and everyone moved to stop them.

"I'm the Secret Keeper for your godson."  
James responded, unmoved by the threatful assault.

"...What?"  
Remus eyed James as he tried to peel Sirius away.

"You?" Sirius tightened his hold on James then turned to Dumbledore, "Harry chose _him_ to be his Secret Keeper?"

"Yes, ...he did."  
Dumbledore confirmed.

"I don't blame him," James smiled coldly, "you've seemed to screw things up _last time_ when given the opportunity."

"You Fucker!"  
Sirius yelled as he moved to punch James in the face.  
_  
'Well, I asked for it. I guess.'_ James thought as he closed his eyes and embraced himself for the pain to come... But none came.

"I will not tolerate these childish behaviors, Sirius!"  
Dumbledore has petrified Sirius who was stilled at a 'ready to punch' position. It was amusing really, and the only one who had the nerve to smirk was none other than Snape. He was enjoying the unsuspecting turn of events and believed this to be the best Order meeting ever. He was beginning to have second thoughts about James.

"And you, James. I believe you owe Sirius an apology as well."  
Dumbledore eyed James with anger and a little confusion. He was puzzled by James' action towards his own _godfather_. He was determined to confront him about this later.

"My apologies, Mr. Black," James bowed his head to Sirius and looked around the room, "but I assure each and one you, the boy is safe and unharmed. I would die before revealing his location to anyone. That was the promise I made with Albus and Harry Potter, and they gave me their trust in return."

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.  
"Is it true, Albus?"

"Yes, Minerva. As I've said, I trust James with my life."

"And Harry's?"  
Remus reminded.

Dumbledore nodded.  
"As well as Harry's life, yes. Harry entrusted his own life to James, otherwise he wouldn't have chosen him to be his Secret Keeper."

Remus nodded but wasn't happy. He examined James and promised himself he would get more information out of him.

-  
It was only after Dumbledore dismissed everyone when Sirius could finally move. He was about to run after James but Remus grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, _"Later, Sirius. We'll get him later."_  
Sirius watched until James walk out the door and finally nodded, very ill tempered.  
-  
-  
-  
"I see you're not a big fan of overgrown _mutts_ either."  
James turned to see a very satisfied expression of Snape, which was a bit creepy to say the least.

"Yes, allergies."  
James joked and turned to move on. Snape walked beside him and smirked.  
"I must say, _Professor James_, things are starting to get a bit _exciting_ since you arrived here."

James knew the hidden meaning behind Snape's words and stopped.  
"What's your point, _Professor Snape_?"

"Other than the point that I am looking forward to this school year? Nothing. Good day, professor."  
With that, Snape was on his way towards the dungeon stairs with his famous robe fluttering walk.

"Likewise."  
James rolled his eyes and trotted the hallway to catch up with Moody.

"What is it, Mr. James?"  
Not surprisingly, Moody stopped before James could call out his name.

"Call me James, Mr. Mad Eye Moody." James caught up and smiled.

"Then call me Mad Eye, or just Moody. Whichever one you'd prefer, James."  
Moody slowly turned around to face the young man.

"Okay, Mad Eye then. I always liked how it sound," James extended his hand and Moody took it, "I wanted to talk to you about the DADA position."

"What about it?"

"Well, I heard from Albus he offered it to you first and I wanted to make sure you were okay with me taking over."

"No, I'm not."  
Moody countered.

"Uhh… umm, well, you can have it if you wish. I mean, you were supposed to be-"  
As James started to mumble, Moody started to laugh with his screechy voice.

"I'm only kidding, boy. Loosen up a little."  
Moody continued to laugh as he turned around to leave.  
"A child your age shouldn't worry about little things. You'll end up looking older than me."  
He laughed and turned the corner to the door.  
This was the first real conversation James had with Moody. They did meet time to time, but didn't really get to talk to one another. James thought about the time when he went to the future as _young Harry_ and Moody said something about saving his life. It was a little mystery that kept him wondering as he grew up. And it was yet to be solved.

In any case, he could tell he was going to like the old man very much.  
_'Too bad I didn't get the chance to know him much growing up...'_ James stretched his arms and headed back to his room.  
_Maybe he could get more acquainted with Moody when he gets back to his time. _

- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

I think Frank Bryce was killed much later than the 18th... Oh well.  
Voldemort wanted to speed things up a little.(lol)


	10. where's Sirius by the way?

-Reviews- 

**Dark lil Draco**- Really! I am honored! Thanks for the wonderful comment. 

**Kilikapele**- Yes, that comment about Sirius was totally uncalled for. Bad Harry! But you're right. It might deepen the bond between 'James' and Snape. heehee 

**FallenPhoenix721**- Wai, thank you! Please read on. 

**iamtherealmaverick**- Read and find out.(wink)

-

-Thank you, reviewers!

-

-

-

**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 10**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Hogwarts groud  
August 18th, 2005._  
-  
-  
-  
-  
- 

They have finished shopping for Harry and used a portkey to return to Hogwarts. Both Hermione and Ron frowned when Harry had no idea what size he wore. He never had to know since all he got was Dudley's old clothes. After three stores, Harry had enough clothes for the entire year. 

"Thank you,... but you didn't have to buy this much... Um... I'm sure I can pay you back when the... uh.. older me gets back."

"You don't need to worry with things like that, Harry. Besides, this is nothing compared to our kids' shopping."  
Hermione smiled.

Ron opened the door to Harry's room and dropped all the bags on the sofa.  
"You haven't set your password yet?"

Harry turned to the tall redhead.  
"...Do I need to?"

Harry really wanted to know what happened to the Death Eaters. He got the part where he killed Voldemort, but what happened to his followers? Are they all captured? Is the Wizarding World safe at this time? He was hoping to get some answers while being here.

"No, you don't need to. But we could all use some privacy now and then."  
Hermione saw the worried look in Harry's eyes and smiled. She squeezed his small shoulder and guided him out.  
"Come on, it's a little late but let's grab some lunch. I'm starving!"

-  
As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Harry saw the smiling half-giant.

"Hagrid!"  
He ran and jumped up to embrace Hagrid's neck as he kneeled down.

"'ello, H'arry! It's good to see ya!"  
Hagrid picked Harry off his feet and twirled him around.  
Harry was so happy and relieved to see the gamekeeper safe and sound. He could feel his eyes burning from the overwhelming sensation and held tight as he buried his face in the broad shoulder.

"It's so good to see you too, Hagrid."  
There were great weights to his words and Hagrid nodded as he stroked the small back.  
The half-giant was the first one to introduce Harry to the Wizarding World, and the first one to show him kindness and love. Not all students liked Hagrid and some were afraid of his great size, but that never mattered to Harry. He figured since Hagrid had so much love, his body had to be bigger to contain them all.

"Hey, how come we didn't get _that_ sort of hug?"  
Ron teased as the teary eyed Hermione elbowed him in the rib. They both knew how special Hagrid was to Harry and he'll always have a special place in his heart for the gentle giant.

Hagrid slowly approached the head table and patted Harry's back.  
"I think you sho'uld eat, H'arry. I can hear your stom'ach roaring."

Harry laughed as he was gently placed on he chair next to Hagrid's. Right then, a house-elf appeared.

"Winky, could you bring us some lunch please?"  
Ron asked as he sat on the other side of Harry.

"Sorry for being late. I'll help."  
Hermione rushed out the door as the house-elf named Winky followed and tried to stop her.

"She hasn't changed at all, has she mate?"  
Ron poured himself some juice.

"Not one bit," Harry took the glass Ron poured for him, "is.. Winky new? And how's Dobby?"

"The little guy's doing fi'ne," Hagrid answered, "and he's the one who help'ed Winky from Crouch's place-"

"Hagrid!"  
Ron held out his hand to stop Hagrid from talking.

"Oh... uhh.. Sorry, Ron.."  
Hagrid nodded and wisely sealed his mouth.

"Who's Crouch? Is he a Death Eater?"  
Harry turned to Hagrid, eyes full of interest.

"Sorry, mate... We can't really talk about him…"  
Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh..."  
Harry slowly turned to the entrance door as Hermione and Winky walked in with plates.  
"Where's Dobby?"

"Right here, Harry Potter, sir."  
Dobby appeared before Harry's eyes with a pitcher and three cups.

"Hi, Dobby!"  
Harry extended his arms to hug but the table was in the way. He settled for shaking the small shribbly hand instead.

"It's good to see you, young Harry Potter, sir."  
Dobby smiled as he held Harry's hand. The house-elf didn't change much except he had more clothes on and didn't stutter as much. He looked very confident and didn't even flinch as Harry touched him.

"It's good to see you too, Dobby. You look good."  
Harry smiled back, very content that the house-elf he rescued from Malfoy changed in a good way. He didn't get to see Dobby much in his third year because he was busy thiking of Sirius and Remus.

"Make some space. We're having Korean barbecue."  
Hermione placed the big plate full of delicious looking beef.

"Korean barbecue?"  
Harry leaned into the wonderful smell.

"That's right.. you haven't tried it yet, have you?" Hermione laughed as she put small plates in front of Harry and Ron, "you'll love it once you try it."

"It smells so good."  
Harry's mouth watered as he put severalpieces on his plate. He was ready to dig in as Ron interrupted.

"No, mate. You wrap it around the lettuce."  
Ron picked up a piece of lettuce and spread the chilly miso paste. He wrapped the barbecue beef and handed it to Harry.  
"Now try it."

Harry immediately took a big bite of the strange new food. As he chewed the flavorful beef, he could also taste a hint of spiciness. It was a whole new experience, and he loved it.  
"This is delicious!"

Hermione and Ron smiled knowingly as they started to make their own. They knew Harry would love it since it was one of his favorite food…. He just didn't know it yet.

"Care to join us, Hagrid?"  
Hermione asked, but the half-gaint shook his head.

"Already ate, thanks. Well, H'arry I be'tter be going. Come by later. I have new creatures I want to show ya."  
Hagrid patted Harry's shoulder and stood up.

"Okay. See you later, Hagrid."  
Harry replied with his mouthful and waved his hand as thegamekeeper left.

Harry didn't speak as he wrapped more beef and continued to eat. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he had his first bite and now, he couldn't stop. He was on his eighth one when his stomach finally calmed down. He noticed Hermione and Ron had already finished and was drinking tea.

"Done already, mate?"  
Ron asked.

"I'm stuffed!"  
Harry stroked his stomach and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Heh, you usually finish the whole plate."  
Ron smiled. Harry stared at the remaining beef in shock.

"You're kidding!"

"No he's not, Harry. You always make the elves happy because you practically clean the dishes for them."  
Hermione laughed.

"Unlike you, I always have to watch what I eat," Ron glared at Harry, "no matter how much you eat, you don't gain a pound! It really really sucks, you know that?"

"That's because he's always excercising, dear. He's dealing with thousands of energetic kids every day."  
Hermione patted Ron's stomach teasingly. Harry laughed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Is there anything else you need, Harry? We could go shopping again if you want."  
Hermione asked as she helped Winky stack the plates.

"No, no.You bought me more than I need, thank you," Harry bit his lower lip before opening his mouth again, "… but there is something I want to.. ask."

Hermione's hands stopped for a second before resuming on her task while Ron put his cup down.

"..What do you want to know, mate?"

"What…- where's… Sirius?"  
Harry turned to Ron. The tall redhead looked away from the intense stare. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Is.. he.."

"He's with Remus, Harry."  
Hermione offered as she continued to aid Winky, but the house-elf sensed the tension surrounding the three humans and hastely disappeared with some plates.

"Then.. why hasn't he come to visit me?"  
Harry quietly turned to Hermione.

"He-.. well, ..you don't want him to risk being caught, do you mate?"  
Ron still had his eyes towards the large window.

"Sirius is still on the run?"  
Harry stood from his chair in disbelief.

"No, Harry. Sirius was officially proven innocent by the Ministry and given a full pardon," Hermione glared at her husband, "Peter Pettigrew was caught and the Ministry forced him a Veritaserum. He's free from all the charges, Harry."  
Hermione gave him a smile. But Harry could detect a bit of sorrow in her eyes.

"..Then... he's safe to come visit me, right?"  
Harry narrowed his eyes at them both. Why were they hiding something concerning Sirius? Especially to him?

"I'm afraid not... Though... most.. of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban, there are quite a few still on the loose. Sirius is high on their hit list."

"Higher than me?"  
_'I deeply doubt that.'_ Harry thought. Why would they target Sirius if _he_ was the one who destroyed their lord? Wouldn't they come after him first?

"Harry...," Hermione sighed and looked at her husband who gave her a slight nod, "Sirius... he's... not well..."

"He's ill?"  
Harry almost yelled.

"...Yes," Hermione faced the floor, "he was.. cursed by one of the Death Eaters.. He can't be cured..."

That was all Harry got. His two friends didn't say another word after that..

-

-

Harry was heading straight to the headmaster's office without knowing why...  
But in truth, he knew exactly why he was headed there. As he saw the familiar gargoyle, he stopped a few feet away.

_'Arghh... Damn.. I don't know the password...'_ Harry cursed to himself as he crossed his arms.  
Should he yell and get _his_ attention? What if he wasn't there? He thought for a while but figured standing there like an idiot won't solve anything. As he took a step towards the gargoyle, it suddenly moved and the stairs ascended.

"P..Professor?"  
Harry took a step back as he thought the headmaster was coming down.. But no one seemed to be using the stairs. He slowly advanced and looked up. No presense there either. He gulped and slowly began to climb.

-  
"Enter."

He heard the silky voice before he could knock the large door. Harry took a deep breath and gradually opened the door.

"..Hello, professor."  
Harry made sure the headmaster knew who was entering before doing so. He cautiously peeked his head in and saw Snape sitting at his desk.The professor looked up from the parchment he was writing on.

"Well?"

"Huh?... Oh, right. Sorry."  
Harry quickly entered and closed the door behind him. He was relieved Snape didn't seem surprised to see him. He almost looked as though he was expecting him, just like Dumbledore. Snape turned back to the parchments as he continued to glance through.

"Uh, if you're busy.. I can come back later.."  
Harry fleetly turned back to open the door but Snape spoke.

"I will not be here later. I am leaving shortly."

Harry turned to see Snape still looking at the task at hand.  
"Then, I'll come when you get back."

Finally, Snape looked up.  
"I will be gone for a week so stop acting like a dunderhead and spill out whatever is in your mind."

Harry nodded and straightened his body towards the headmaster.  
"..It's about Sirius... Sir."

"Oh?"  
Snape answered casually as he turned his attention on the parchment below the one he was working on.

"What happened to him? ..Is he... alright?"

"Didn't you ask the Weasleys?"  
Snape countered.

Harry nodded.  
"Yes.. They said he was cursed and cannot be cured."

"... So why are you here?"  
Snape began to write once more. Harry was very uncomfortable with _this_ Snape. Not that he was comfortable with the Snape back in his time, but it felt odd that his former potions professor was acting _civil_ towards him. It was like talking to a perfect stranger. Instead of seeing onyx eyes filled with hatred, Harry saw nothing but indifference in Snape's expression. It made him shiver a little.

"I'm sorry, professor.. It looks like I've caught you in a bad time...," Harry shook his head, "it's not that important anyway."  
Harry started at the knob as Snape sighed.

"But it was important enough to come marching in the office of a _fearful _professor?"

Harry froze at the words. Did Snape read his thoughts?

"Besides, this is all your doing, Potter," Snape pointed at the parchments, "since _you're_ gone for a whole entire year, I have to arrange for a substitute... Which you arrogantly appointed yourself."

Harry smiled as the familiar mocking tone surfaced in Snape's voice. He felt a little at ease.

"Ron."  
Harry simply said. He heard from Ron that the _older Harry_ had asked him to be his replacement before he went back in time.

Snape nodded annoyingly.  
"Yes, _Ron_... - ...So," he took a sip of his coffee, "you were saying about your godfather?"

Harry hesitated for a moment but made up his mind and looked at Snape.  
"What _really_ happened to him?"

"You would believe _my words_ over Weasleys'?"  
Snape lifted his eyebrow.

Harry nodded.  
"Yes. I do. No offense, professor, but you'd care the least about Sirius' welfare and my feelings towards him."

As soon as he said it, Harry detected a bit of shock and.. something else in Snape's eyes, but quickly disappeared.  
"Indeed. But all I can add is that Pettigrew has been captured and Black was given a full pardon."

Harry shook his head.  
"They told me that already, sir."

"Then perhaps that is all you need to know."  
Snape went backto signing the parchments.

Frustration and anger was rising in Harry's stomach as he glared at Snape. Why wasn't he allowed the truth about his own godfather? What was so important that even Snape was reluctant to tell him?

"Careful, Potter. You might combust."  
Snape commented without looking up.

That remark alone should have made him spontaneously combust, but Harry felt calm and the tension on his shoulders relaxed. _Maybe because Snape was talking to him in that mocking tone again?_ Harry wasn't sure.

"Then, can I at least write to Remus?"  
Harry finally asked.

Snape nodded.  
"Feel free to write as much as you please. Use your owl if you wish."

"Hedwig!"  
Harry yelled happily but a sting of guilt pricked his heart. He had completely forgotten about his loyal snowy owl. And to make things worse, Snape was the one who reminded him..  
Nonetheless, Harry rushed to the door. He couldn't wait to see his Hedwig. He opened the door but before he could close it, Snape called out.

"Don't count on Lupin to give you a new piece of information, Potter. You'd be wasting your time."

"Good evening, professor."  
Harry closed the door, a little harder than he intended. He was relieved Snape will be gone for a while.  
In the meantime, he can gather some information.

- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Mmm.. Korean BBQ... I can sure go for some at the moment...  
The house-elves are.. very busy in the future..(learning how to cook food from all over the world;) Yum. 


	11. end of tour and some tea

Wow! I'm starting to get more reviews! People are actually beginning to like this fic!(bounces around) I'm happy!  
And look! I've updated three times in one month!  
See what crazy things I do for feedbacks? (LOL)

Enjoy!

-

-

-

**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 11**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Hogwarts  
August 20th, 1994._  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
After having a whole day to himself, James asked Hagrid that he was up for another tour of Hogwarts and the half-giant was delighted to comply.

"That's 'bout it. Do you have any questions, James?"  
Hagrid let James ascend the moving stairs before him.

"Yes. Where is your room, Hagrid?"  
James asked, his lips curling up. He thought it was funny to ask when he could practically walk to Hagrid's hut with blindfolds on.

"Oh, bli'mey! I forgot. Of course, my hut. It's outside," Hagrid slapped his head then looked at James, "say, would you like to have lunch with me, James?"

James realized it was almost lunch time and he was hungry from the long walk of the tour. He was planning to have lunch at the Great Hall and get acquainted with the other professors, but he'd much enjoy having a comfortable, friendly lunch with his half-giant friend.

"Sure, it's a date then."  
-  
-

As they reached his hut, Hagrid asked the house-elf to bring some lunch for him and James.

_'This place never changes...'_ James smiled to himself as he observed the small room. His eyes stopped at the big cage on the far corner, which was covered with an old rag. He slowly approached it but was interfered by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go near that, James... Eznik is asleep. He get's cra'nky when you disturb his nap."

James remembered the first night he had arrived.  
"Oh, you mean that boomslang you've mentioned? How is he?"  
He was very interested in seeing the serpant, but Hagrid guided him away.

"Uhh, yeah... the boomslang.. I'm afraid he ta'kes quite a long nap, though."  
Hagrid forced a laugh and James became even more suspicious. But he wasn't going to pry it out of his friend if he didn't want to talk about it. Plus, he was confident it would slip out of Hagrid mouth sooner or later. The Care of Magical Creatures professor was a very loyal friend but a very poor liar.

"Is tea o'kay with you, James?"  
Hagrid asked, relieved that James didn't ask further questions.

"Sure. I love tea with a burning passion."

Hagrid laughed and started to boil some water in a copper kettle he pulled out from his coat pocket, but James intervened.

"Let me make the tea, Hagrid."

"No, James. You're my guest."

James shook his head and took the teapot from the huge hand.  
"It's a small gratitude for showing me around the castle. Besides, I enjoy making tea. Sit."

He pushed the giant on the wooden chair as he prepared the tea. He sighed when all he found was teabags by a cheap brand. Nevertheless, he quickly poured the boiling water in the teapot and dipped the teabags.

"Here you goes, sirs."  
The house-elf appeared with two plates filled with delicious looking meal.  
"Will sirs be needing anythings to drinks?"

"No, thank you. I got it."  
James brought the teapot and two big mugs on the small table. The house-elf nodded and disappeared.

"Th'anks, James."  
Hagrid took the mug as James sat next to him.  
"W'ow! This is good, James! What d' you put in it?"

James laughed.  
"Just the teabags you had on the counter. Why?"

"Really? I don't know w'at you did but it t'astes great!"  
Hagrid gulped the tea despite the temperature and poured some more. James smiled and took a sip.

"Hmm, not bad..."  
He lied. The tea was bad... He looked at Hagrid to see if he was just being nice but decided he wasn't when he downed his second cup.

"Are you s'ure this is my tea, James? It tastes dif'rent."

"Well, I cleaned the grimes from your teapot... and ah, by the way, how old is this thing?"  
James pointed at the worn out brown teapot.

"Ehh,.. not sure... I found it in the school kitchen after I was giv'en the g'amekeeper pos'tion."

"So.. it's at least 50 years old..."  
James blinked. He wasn't sure if he should compliment him for keeping the old thing for that long or frown at him for not throwing it out.

Hagrid slowly placed the mug down and observed James.  
"How'd you know when I was given the g'amekeeper pos'tion, James?"

James scooped some cream spinach with his fork.  
"I've heard from Harry Potter."

"Oh,"

They ate in silence for a while, but James could feel Hagrid wanting to ask more about Harry. He sighed and looked up to meet Hagrid's gaze. The half-giant immediately looked away and act as though he was staring at the window behind James.

"..Do you trust me, Hagrid?"  
James put his fork down and looked at Hagrid straight in the eyes as he turned. The black glinting eyes narrowed for a moment, but Hagrid nodded.

"...I trust you, James..."

"With Harry's life?"  
James countered. Hagrid gave a surprised look.

"You didn't say anything during the meeting two days ago.. Mr. Black's reaction was understandable given his position as a godfather," James sipped the bitter tea, "but I've heard from Harry that you are very close and very dear to him.. so I was surprised when you didn't react the way Mr. Black did… Not that I wanted you to, mind you."  
James laughed. He would be long gone if the gamekeeper decided to throw a punch at him.

"He said that? H'arry said that 'bout me?"  
Hagrid looked as though he was about to cry.

"Of course," James smiled, "he asks me about you all the time."

"You ta'lk to him?"

"Yes, but not very often. I'm unable to see him everyday because of the risk of being followed."

"Who'd follow you, James? The on'ly ones that know you're his Secret Keeper is the headmaster and the Order."

James nodded calmly, signalling Hagrid to keep his voice down.  
"The walls have ears, Hagrid."

"Oh,.. right.. Sorry."  
Hagrid bit his lips.

James mentally placed a silencing charm around them. He had to take double the precaution when engaged in a conversation with Hagrid. While not many people came near Hagrid's hut(especially when school's out), James wanted the extra insurance anyway.  
"Yes, you're right. But when I helped the boy escape the Death Eaters three nights ago, couple of them saw my face. I'm afraid I'm up there on their list with Harry."  
James didn't like lying to his friend one bit, but he knew he must.

"That's horr'ible, James..."  
Hagrid feared for his friend. But something was puzzling him and couldn't help but ask.  
"But why are you helping him, James? I mean... you're risking your own li'fe for some'one you don't really know?"

"Actually, I've known him for quite some time now. I've been asked to keep an eye on him by Kingsley Shacklebolt after Mr. Black escaped from Azkaban."  
He was going to have to collaborate his story with Shacklebolt later, James mentally noted.

"Really? So you help'ed Sirius and Buckbeak escape too?"

"No. The boy did that on his own, with the help from his friend... Hermione, I believe her name was. From what I've heard, they've been causing quite of trouble."

"Yes, and Ron too," Hagrid laughed, "he's the son of Molly and Arthur who were at the mee'ting."  
James nodded to confirm he knew who they were.  
"The three are quite the troublemakers.. But those kids saved Buckbeak's life and cleared my name from mur'der which follo'wed me for a long time, James. I can never repay for what they have done for me."  
Hagrid became teary-eyed and turned away, embarrassed to be so emotional in front of a colleague.

"I'm sure in many ways, you already have. Hagrid."  
James patted the big shoulder and smiled. He was so happy to have such a friend and thanked Dumbledore for giving the half-giant the task to fetch him for Hogwarts.

They ate their meals in silence again, but it was a serene atmosphere this time. Both were content and didn't want to break it. When they finished, Hagrid asked if James could deliver a letter to Harry next time he visited him.

"Sure. Anything for you, my friend. In fact, I promised I'm visiting him tonight."

"Bli'mey! I'll write it now, then!"  
Hagrid quickly pulled out his quill and parchments from his pocket, but the quill fell from his hand and rolled away. James picked it up and smiled.

"No need to hurry. I'm going shopping for few things. I'll come and fetch the letter then," James handed the quill, "take your time, Hagrid."

"O'kay. Thanks, James."

"No. Thank you for inviting me for lunch. Let's do it again sometime."  
With that, James took off the silencing charm.

As Hagrid opened the door for him, a large boarhound entered.  
"H'ullo, Fang. Did you have a nice walk? ..Oh, James" Hagrid turned, "this is my dog, Fang. He's not as scary as he looks… quite the oppo'site, really.."

"Hello, Fang. Pleased to meet you."  
James stroked the oversized head as the gentle eyes looked up into the green eyes, knowingly. James knelt down and whispered in his ear.  
_"Shh, don't tell your master now. It's a secret between you and me, got it?"_

Fang licked James' cheek as if to answer his assent. He might be a coward, but Fang sure was intelligent. James laughed and stood up.  
"Well, see you two later."

"W'ait, James!"  
Hagrid called back. James stopped and turned back.

"A'bout earlier... You asked me if I trust you with H'arry's life... The answer is yes. I think I can trust you with my life too."

James smiled.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I already trust you with mine."  
-  
-  
-  
-

James apparated on Hogwarts ground four-and-a-half hours later with handful of shopping bags. He exhaled deeply and headed to his room.

_'I am never going shopping in London again...'_ But then, he realized he have said that millions of time in the past. He was exhausted, thirsty, and hungry. There were plenty of good restaurants in London, but he hated crowds and wanted to avoid them as much as he could. Luckily, he was finished with shopping.

As he neared his room, he felt a familiar presense sneaking up on him.  
"Hello, professor. What can I do for you?"

Snape was taken by surprise.. and frowned distastefully as his plan backfired. He was the one supposed to surprise James and as a bonus, the new professor would jump up and drop whatever he was carrying.

"Were you out in muggle streets, professor?"  
Snape's face quickly returned to his usual expression... which was showing no expression.

"Why yes, how did you know?"  
James said sarcastically as he set some bags down to open the door. He was wearing muggle clothes and carrying muggle brand items.

"Could you-.. nevermind.."  
James was about to ask if Snape could help carry some bags, but reminded himself this was not the Snape he was used to. He sighed for heaven knows how many times, and extended his hand to pick the bags up.

"Why don't you shrink them or levitate them, professor? You're not in the world of your _beloved_ muggles any longer."  
Snape smirked as he observed James struggling with the items.

"I like the extra work-out. It keeps me in shape."  
James retaliated as he finally dropped all the bags on the small sofa. He flipped one bag upside down as dozens of small boxes spread about.

"What, may I ask, are those?"  
Snape asked from the door.

"You can come in if you want, professor," James took another bag and checked its contents, "they're tea leaves. Would you like some?"

"No."  
Snape simply answered.

"No, you don't want to come in or no you don't want any tea?"  
James smiled inwardly as he found what he was looking for.

"Both."  
Snape growled irritably. There was something about this _Hadwin James_ character that got on his nerves.

"Okay then."  
_'Too bad. Your loss.'_ James took out a larger box. Snape saw that it was a teapot made of glass.

"When you're done with your _tea infatuation_, professor, the headmaster would like to see you. His office is already opened."  
With that, Snape was gone.

_"I bet it's about the meeting..."_ James groaned as he remembered the verbal assault on Sirius. He knew Dumbledore would ask him sooner or later.  
He quickly put the teapot and handful of tea leaves in a separate bag and headed out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Drink the tea, damn you Snape! James makes excellent tea!  
...Sorry. My obsession with caffeine knows no bounds.


	12. feeling left out

**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 12**

-

-

-

-

-

_Hogwarts: Dumbledore's office  
August 20th, 1994._  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Sit, James."  
Dumbledore nodded as he crushed the lemon drop between his teeth.  
"Tea?"

"No thank you, Albus."  
James shook his head as he took his seat. He carefully put the tea paraphernalia aside and leaned against the chair.

"I see you did some shopping today."  
Dumbledore smiled as he took out another lemon drop to consume.

"I'd rather do it now than later. I don't really enjoy crowds."  
James shrugged. He observed the old wizard as he smiled in understanding. He sighed.  
"This is about the meeting, isn't it?"

Dumbledore simply nodded as he sipped his tea. He wasn't eyeing him, but James could feel Dumbledore's stare not wanting to miss any expression.

"I really don't want to make anyone upset, Albus. Especially Sirius...," James slumped, "but I have to keep my distance from him and Remus."

"They are both very keen and clever."  
Dumbledore agreed.

"No, it's not that," James looked away, "I mean, yes, I have to take extra precaution in their presence. It's just... I don't want to get _attached_."

Dumbledore raised his brow but didn't press it any further. The look on James' face told him not to do so.  
"Then, is it possible to be civil with each other? I am not asking you two to be friends, but do not make any more trouble than we already have. Is that understood, James?"

James assented.

-

-

-

- After being excused from Dumbledore, James headed straight to Hagrid's.

"Eve'ning, James."  
The half-giant welcomed.

"Good evening, Hagrid. Did you get a chance to write the letter?"

"Yes, yes I did. Did you finish your shopp'ing?"  
Hagrid reached in his pocket to pull out a warn-out piece of paper and presented to James. It had massive inkblots to cover the errors.

"I hope I didn't rush you."  
James laughed and carefully folded the paper and stored in his pocket.  
"Oh, and this is a little present."  
He held out the bag containing the tea materials.

"For me?" Hagrid was genuinely surprised, "oh, you shouldn't have, James. ..But uhh..., what is it?"

"A teapot and some of my favorite tea. See? You press this here when your tea's been brewed."  
James explained as the half-giant narrowed his eyes at the contraption.

"Err, You're g'oing to have to show me, James. Would you like to come in?"  
Hagrid fully opened the door.

"Sorry, Hagrid. I should get going. But I'll make you some tea tomorrow after breakfast if you like."  
James kneeled to stroke Fang's head as the giant dog stepped out to greet him. He was about to stand up and leave as he heard something peculiar.

_:Is he actually still asleep? _

:I think that black-beard did something to him. Oh, but who cares? Were you listening to my story at all?

"I hear hissing.."  
James peeked inside to get a better look at the cage in the far corner.

"Oh! It's Eznik! He must ha've awak'en," Hagrid guarded the door with the sheer magnitude of his body, "uhh, al'right then. I'll see you l'ater, James. Come on, Fang."  
Hagrid immediately closed the door as Fang reluctantly went in. James blinked his eyes as he tried to figure what had happened.  
_  
'There are definitely more than one in there. And if I'm not mistaken,-..'_ James' thoughts were interrupted as the door abruptly opened.

"Oh, and th'anks for this."  
Hagrid held up the bag and smiled sheepishly. James smiled back.

"You're welcome."

-

-

-

-

-  
-  
---------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-----------------------------------  
-  
-

-

-

-

_Hogwarts: Library  
August 20th, 2005. _

Harry sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
Two days passed since Snape left for some business he really didn't care to know, and two days of nothing from Remus...

_'...Where are you?'  
_Harry took his glasses off and wiped them with his shirt. He was alone in the massive library, literally covered in old issues of _Daily Prophet_. Everyone seemed to be busy getting ready for another year at Hogwarts. Draco was either locked up in his dungeons brewing or disappeared completely from school premises. Likewise with Ron. He was marking on books, writing important notes, and planning what to teach for each year-levels. He will be using the DADA classroom to teach, but he would return to his own home afterwards. Hermione was busy with the kids, which, shockingly enough, Harry has yet to meet. The oldest will be attending pre-school this year while the younger one will be at Hermione's parents' while she assisted Draco. Apparently, Draco could brew potions with his keen sense of smell he developed over the years, but he still needed help to identify some ingredients, grade papers, and call on students when they should ever raise their hands.

_'Hagrid's out for Merlin knows whatever reason... Can't contact Remus or Sirius. Dumbledore is alive but I have no idea where he is..'  
_It seemed as though everyone was avoiding him on purpose. Ever since he asked about his godfather, Ron and Hermione looked uncomfortable being with him. Even Draco went to great means to evade encountering. Hagrid was constantly gone from his hut._ What the hell was going on? _

"Even the newspaper is hiding something from me.."  
Harry groaned as he stacked the _Daily Prophet_ into a pile to return them in the shelf. He realized every article were irrelevant to him and those around him. Not a single 'V' for Voldemort appeared. He noted some pages were simply missing or ripped out intentionally, and he thought it was safe to say it was the latter. Someone as intelligent as Snape would never make this easy on him. He probably had every important articles burned or something..

_'What time is it?'_ Harry turned to see it was almost three, way passed lunch. No wonder he was hungry. He placed the papers back and headed to the kitchen. No one came to tell him probably because no one ate or they were simply not in Hogwarts. His presumption was confirmed when the usually chaotic kitchen was eerily quiet, but all that changed when the two house-elves saw Harry enter.

"Ah! Sorry, sir! We didn't know! We didn't know!"  
The bigger of the two started to panic as the other looked frightened. Harry held out his hand.

"It's all right. I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to grab something to eat."  
Harry tried his friendly smile to calm the elf's nerve.

"Yes, sir! Alverdine will make sir's lunch right away, sir!"  
The house-elf with a decent clothing immediately started the fire and took out pots and pans.

"Uhh, a simple sandwich is fine, really."  
Harry stopped her from making a feast fit for any king. The other one carefully set the table for him, hands somewhat shaky.

"Hello. You're Winky, right?"  
Harry smiled as the small house-elf flinched and backed away.  
"Are you new here?"

The house-elf shook her head when a small pop surprised Harry. Dobby came to her rescue.  
"Hello, little Harry Potter, sir."

"Hi, Dobby. Is she your friend?"  
Harry drank the pumpkin juice Winky served him.

"Yes, Winky is Dobby's friend. Did little Harry Potter find what he was looking for in the library?"  
Dobby patted Winky's shoulder as she went to help the one called Alverdine cut slices of bread.

"No, not one bit," then, an idea popped in Harry's mind, "hey, Dobby? Do you know what happened to Sirius and Remus?"

Dobby's eyes went wide as he shook his head.  
"No! No! Dobby not supposed to talk about Harry Potter's friends to little Harry Potter!"  
He trapped his mouth with his hands as he violently shook.  
"Dobby cannot answer little Harry Potter. Big Harry Potter said!"  
He cried in his muffled voice as he was ready to bang his head on the table.

"Whoa, Dobby! It's okay, it's okay!" Harry pulled Dobby away from harm, "I told you not to talk about them?"

"Yes, the big Harry Potter didn't want Dobby to talk to little Harry Potter about his friends."  
Dobby looked down, shamefully.

"That's okay, Dobby. You're just following orders."  
Harry shrugged as he thought about the situation. His best friends couldn't tell him. Snape refused to tell him. Even he himself made sure he didn't get the information.. Color started to drain from his face.  
_Something terrible must have happened..._

"Here you go, sir. Alverdine so sorry!"  
The house-elf brought him a roast beef sandwich, almost dropping it from the nervous hands.

"It's okay, Alverdine," Dobby placed his hand on her shoulder, "this is Harry Potter, but a smaller Harry Potter."

Alverdine looked up and examined Harry for the first time.  
"Why, it is Harry Potter! Professor Harry Potter!"  
She suddenly took Harry's hand and shook it.  
"You have those small plates on your eyes again?"

"Err, my glasses?"  
Harry pointed.

"Yes, yes. Glasses. You're wearing those again."  
Alverdine smiled and called Winky.

"I don't wear glasses anymore?"

"No, big Harry Potter do not wear glasses anymore. Big Harry Potter wears _contracts_."  
Dobby smiled.

"You mean contacts? Those things you put in your eye?"  
Harry placed his index finger in front of his eye.

"Yes, contacts! Dobby knows! Contacts!"

"Really?"  
Harry made a face. He didn't know much about them, but he couldn't imagine putting anything in his eyes that wouldn't hurt.

"Winky, this is Harry Potter. The professor that comes and talks to Alverdine and Winky!"  
Alverdine pulled Winky closer to Harry. The little house-elf shyly observed Harry, and nodded her head.  
"Yes. Winky knows Professor Harry Potter. But little Harry Potter does not know Winky."  
She looked away. Harry thought he saw a little guilt in those eyes.

"Did you work for someone named_, Crouch_?"

Winky squealed as Dobby screamed.  
"No, no! Little Harry Potter cannot know Crouch! Oh, no! Dobby said his name!"  
Dobby hopped around in circles looking for the nearest entrance to oblivion. Winky had disappeared deeper in the kitchen, while Alverdine stood with a big question mark above her head.

"Harry Potter cannot know! Little Harry Potter cannot know from Dobby!"  
Dobby was about to wreak havoc if not for Harry.

"Dobby! Calm down! I won't ask if you calm down!"  
Harry stood and took the wooden spoon away, which happened to be the weapon of choice for Dobby to hit his own head with.

"Oh, thank you, little Harry Potter! Little Harry Potter so kind like the big Harry Potter."  
Dobby hugged Harry's leg. Harry gave out a big sigh. _'Well, that didn't go well..'_

Harry sat back on his chair and started to take small bites from his sandwich. Somehow, he wasn't that hungry anymore. He leaned against the table as he slowly chewed his lunch. He wasn't allowed to see Sirius and Remus; everyone was reluctant to confront him about it, and most of all, Harry Potter himself thought wise for him not to know.  
_'There must be a way to find out..'_ Harry sipped his juice. He saw his Firebolt in his room but doubt he could fly anywhere with his sense of direction. Diagon Alley would be a great place to start, but that was too far away. He already tried looking for a floo powder in his room with no luck. Everything was set to prevent him from knowing something...  
_'Unless...'_ Harry glanced at Dobby who was talking to Alverdine.

"Uh, Dobby?"

"Yes, little Harry Potter?"  
The house-elf immediately stood in front of him.

"Um, Hermione gave me a list of books I needed to study while I'm here. And I-.."

"Yes, Dobby knows. But little Harry Potter went to buy books with Harry Potter's friends."

_'Too smart for his own good..'_ Harry sighed to himself as he nodded.  
"Yes, we did. But there were some books we needed to order. And Hermione said she could pick them up for me, but with kids and all.. She's very busy, you know? I don't want to bother her when I can pick them up for myself," Harry leaned in for the kill, "do you think I can get some floo powder to go pick them up?"

"Yes! Dobby knows where to get floo powder. Does little Harry Potter need it now?"

Harry blinked.  
"Uhh, yes... Please."

"Dobby will get it for little Harry Potter right away!"  
Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry just stared at the spot where Dobby stood. He felt as though the wind was taken out of his sails. He had tons of backup stories lined up if ever Dobby questioned his motive. He slumped on his chair.

_'Well, I guess they forgot to tell Dobby about the floo powder.' _Harry shrugged and smiled to himself. He was definitely going somewhere now. He took another bite from his sandwich, which tasted better than before.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Ahh, I remember the first day I got my conact lens. It hurt like hell(lol). No, it wasn't bad, actually.  
But I still don't like the idea of sticking something in my eye. I seriously need to consider laser surgery. 


	13. painful truth

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Past, Future, and Beyond  
Part 13**

-

-

-

-

-

_Hogwarts  
August 21st, 1994._  
-  
-  
-  
-  
- After breakfast, Hagrid asked if he could still take up on James' invitation for tea from last night. James delightfully inclined. While he prepared the tea with the new teapot he got for Hagrid, James pulled out a small envelope from his pocket.

"Response from Harry Potter."  
He smiled as the giant almost dropped the miscellaneous junks he was clearing from his small table. Hagrid placed the pile on his bed and carefully took the letter. James turned around to give him some privacy as he started the tea.

_'Let's see, Hagrid likes Oolong and White Peony...'_ James eyed through the tea leaves. The half-giant was definitely a fan of the Far East. He chose the tea and started to brew, all the while secretly glancing at the cage, which was again, covered with a rag. _No hissing, probably asleep.._

He watched as the rich copper color spread in the teapot. He felt tranquiled every time he brewed tea. One of the small pleasures he could afford in _his_ time. He took a quick glance at Hagrid who had his big back turned, quietly reading the letter as if it was a special secret. James had read Hagrid's letter and written a response last night, rigorously writing in the form of a fourteen year-old as best as he could. He poured the finished tea in the big mug for Hagrid and himself. Then, quietly set it on the small table for his friend and took a sip from his own. He silently waited as Hagrid slowly folded the letter.

"I..," Hagrid turned around, "I want to th'ank you, James. For.. this"  
Hagrid held up the letter, voice almost cracking.  
"And for H'arry. He r'eally trusts you."

"You're quite welcome. Your tea is ready, by the way."  
James nodded as Hagrid carefully placed the letter in his pocket. The half-giant took his seat and drank.

"James! W'hat is th'is tea?"  
Hagrid looked at his mug then at James.

"It's called _Formosa_, an Oolong tea."

"_Oolo'ng_?"

James showed him the little box which it came in. Hagrid read the small letters.  
"It's from Chi'na, eh?" he took another sip, "I never tried one from th'ere before, but it's the best tea I ever had!"

"I'm glad you like it."  
James smiled and drank. He didn't mention this particular brand costs £7.00 for 100 grams. Money really wasn't an issue since Shacklebolt arranged him to freely access Harry Potter's vault, and he brought some British pounds from his time by putting them in his pocket. And, he was living in Hogwarts getting paid to teach.

"Oh, I didn't g'et to see you use this."  
Hagrid held the teapot up as he poured for some more. James spent the rest of the morning explaining the art of brewing.

--

-----------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------- 

--

-  
-  
_Diagon Alley  
August 24th, 2005._  
-  
-

After seeing Ollivander, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about Harry Potter to some strange boy.. who eerily resembled him in his youth. Ollivander gave Harry a suspicious look and that was enough to make Harry leave. The man practically knew everyone working at Hogwarts and Harry was afraid he might call someone. He quickly walked away from the wand shop and gave out a deep sigh.

_'Snape is coming back tomorrow.. and I still have nothing.'_  
This was only his second time visiting Diagon Alley after receiving a hefty amount of floo powder from Dobby. When Harry asked where he got it from, the elf shrank away, stuttering. Harry thought wise not to ask him any further... Besides, he could visit anywhere, anytime and that alone made him feel exhilarated. He visited Diagon Alley immediately and went straight to the _Daily Prophet_ office, which was the main reason he thought Diagon Alley was the best place to gather old information. His heart sank when he found the building abandoned. He then thought about Tom, the inn-keeper, but ran out of _The Leaky Cauldron_ when he spotted Hagrid there.

He decided to try the next day, but lo and behold, Draco decided to come out of the cave and take Harry to Hogsmeade. He probably thought Harry was bored being trapped in the extensive school all day. As much as Harry appreciated the kind gesture, he wanted to be left alone so he could floo out before Snape returned.

So, here he was on his second visit to Diagon Alley, with no leads, feeling very gloomy and alone. He was very reluctant, but decided there were no other place to go other than _The Leaky Cauldron_. Very carefully, he peaked in to check none of his acquaintances were hanging about. When he detected none, he slowly sat at the bar.

"Hello, then. What can I get you, young lad?"

Harry was happy to hear the familiar voice of the inn-keeper. The bald man put his copy of _The Sun_ on the counter, leisurely turning to Harry. Tom hasn't changed much, Harry figured. But then, he didn't know how old the man was to begin with. He almost laughed when he saw the man bewildered at the sight in front of him.

"What in the-... What trickery is this?" Tom rubbed his eyes, "but you look exactly like the young Harry Potter!"  
Tom nearly had an heart attack as Harry looked around, worried he was getting too much attention.

"Uh,.. hi," Harry tried to smile, "I'm, uhh, Harry Potter's cousin, ..Dudley. And yeah, everyone says I look like him."  
Harry hoped Tom didn't know much about the Dursleys.

"Oh? The muggle relative Mr. Potter lived with?" Tom tilted his head as Harry gulped, "you're much younger than I expected, lad. I thought you're the same age as Mr. Potter."

Without knowing what to say, Harry just nodded. The bald man opened a bottle of butterbeer.

"Well, then. Drink up. This one's on me," Tom set the bottle on the counter, "Mr. Potter didn't mention anything about a wizard relative. You did come from the _back_, didn't you?"

Harry nodded as he gulped down his drink. He realized he was quite thirsty. Tom smiled at this.

"Mr. Potter came here often as a child, you know. He used one of my rooms during vacation. He, just like you, enjoyed his butterbeer very much."  
Tom said proudly, as he placed the newspaper in a small box full of old copies. Harry watched nonchalantly until an idea popped in his head.

"Do you read the _Daily Prophet_?"

"No, not really," Harry sighed at this, "but I get them delivered since some wizard folks like to read them in their rooms."  
Tom kneeled to pull handful of _Daily Prophet_ copies. Harry noticed the images were stilled like muggle newspapers.

"Oh, that's in case a muggle sees them. Can't have that happen, can we?"  
Tom read Harry's mind and winked. He walked away to attend the newcomer.

Harry eyed through the dates as he saw most of them were from last year(2004). He groaned as he found no mention of Sirius or anyone he knew. Nothing different from the stuff he looked at from Hogwarts' library. He asked Tom if he had any older issues.

"Let's see," Tom kneeled to get another box, "these are the oldest ones I got down here. I have some more in the attic."

"Thank you."  
Harry eagerly took the box and started digging. A big picture of Hogwarts caught his eyes.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hogwarts: Finally Opens Its Gates After Reconstruction"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Harry read on as he found out Hogwarts was badly destroyed during the war with Voldemort. _That explains the newly constructed DADA room..._

"Oh, Merlin.."  
Harry moaned as he pulled more copies out, which were not in order at all. He stopped as he saw his own name.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, Missing?-!"  
--The Hero who defeated the Dark Lord has simply vanished without a trace--  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Harry blinked. _He had disappeared? Why?_  
He read but nothing useful were written. Apparently, two months after he defeated Voldemort, Harry Potter had gone missing. Harry gasped as he saw the future Harry Potter on the Wizard Card._  
'Gawd Blimey! I'm on the card!'_ He almost tumbled off his chair. He took a closer look at himself._  
'So, that's what I look like.. Not... bad.'_ He smirked. He looked at the date: _February 22nd, 2001_. So that would mean, Voldemort was defeated in December of 2000...

He placed the paper aside, in the hopes of Tom allowing him to keep it. He pulled dozens of copies out to reach the ones on the bottom. He looked through the dates, but couldn't find any December of 2000. He abruptly stopped when he saw the familiar name.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Draco Malfoy: The Only Son Of Lucius Malfoy Sides With The Dark Lord."  
--Malfoy joins the Death Eaters: Following his father's footsteps?--  
**__**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Harry's jaw dropped._ 'Draco became a Death Eater?'_ He quickly glanced at the date which read; _September 5th, 1999._ They'd both be 19 years old.. Harry shook his dreaded thoughts away. Draco is with the _Light_, ..the Order. He was probably a spy, just like Snape. He placed the paper face down as he continued his search. But he soon realized all three months, from October through December 2000, were non-existent.

"Some research you're doing, lad?"  
Tom broke his line of thought. Harry looked embarrassed as he noticed the mess he was making.

"Yes, sorry. But I can't find the ones I need."

"Are you regarding to the _Dark Months_, boy?" Harry squinted his eyes, "the final war with You-Know-Who?"

"Yes!"  
Harry nodded, nervous and excited at the same time.

"Oh, you won't find them in any papers, lad. You can only find them in here," Tom pointed his head, "horrible times. Many wizards, witches, even muggles were killed. You are lucky if you know nothing of it."  
Tom leaned closer, looking around to make sure no one was listening.  
"You seen the _Daily Prophet_ building there?" Harry nodded, "they had to abandon the place during the war because the reporters were attacked. I've heard they relocated at the Level Three Department in the Ministry."

"...How do you know so much if you don't read the papers?"  
Harry asked, no louder than a whisper.

"A rumor travels much faster than any report, my dear boy," Tom smiled, "that is why you won't find anything during those months. But, if you want to know about the war so much, try the January of 2001. They'll mention it, more or less."  
With that, Tom walked off. Harry took the advice and looked through for any January issues. He pulled out the earliest, which was the 7th. No pictures at all, and really, could you blame them?

_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"THE DARK DAYS ARE OVER! DARK LORD DEAD!"  
--The Boy-Who-Lived has delivered his Prophesy!--  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_

_'Prophesy?'_ Puzzled, Harry read on.

_

**"After three grueling months of war against The Dark Lord, we are happy to be the first to announce, The Dark Lord is NO MORE! While more details are currently under investigation, we do know Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, is the one we owe our lives to. He was recently admitted to St. Mungo's. How injured is he? We deeply regret we don't know. But the staff here at The Daily Prophet will do its best to make sure Harry Potter is well."**

_

_'I bet..'_ Harry rolled his eyes. He started to read the next issue as more incidents were disclosed.

_**  
"Exclusive interview with Mr. Ronald Weasley, an highly skilled Auror, revealed today that Mr. Draco Malfoy, who had joined the Death Eaters 2 years ago, had saved his wife, who was 5 months pregnant. In doing so, Mr. Malfoy has lost his vision of sight."**_

Harry gasped. Draco Malfoy had saved Hermione and her child's life..  
_'No wonder Hermione chose to be his assistant...'_ Harry wheezed. He was confused as to why Hermione would be just an assistant if she could be a great professor. Everything was making sense now.

Harry slowly began to put the papers back in the box, still in shock. The relationship between the Weasleys and Draco was much more complicated than he thought. He could feel the little tension between them when placed in the same room. The Weasleys probably felt guilty for Draco's loss of sight, especially to Ron who was not in best terms with him. And knowing Draco, he didn't want their pity... or anyone else's at that.

_  
'I better get back...'_ Harry remembered Ron had said he was going to have dinner at Hogwarts tonight with Hermione. Even though he didn't find anything about Sirius, he thought this was the best he could do. _For now…_  
He wondered if his friends were going to bring their kids along when his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a woman in cuffs.

_  
'Bellatrix Lestrange!-?'_

--------------------------

  
-------------------------------------------------

  
--------------------------  


-  
-  
_Hogwarts: DADA room  
August 24th, 1994._  
-  
-

The last three days has been uneventful for Hadwin James, which was fine with the new DADA professor. He had tea with Hagrid every day after breakfast and lunch. Of course, he had to begin working sooner or later.

"Done with the third years… Finally!"  
He stretched and moved his shoulders in a circular motion in effort to undo the knot on his muscles. He yawned unceremoniously as he stood up to make some tea, which happened to be his fifth cup of the day.

He was outlining the subjects he would teach for each year, which was, in James' opinion, the toughest part of his job. The rest was quite a breeze once the term started. He had, to his own surprise, a knack at teaching. He looked out the window as he started to boil the water. It was a very lovely day and he desperately wanted to go outside with a broom. He saw some birds flying by and smiled as he heard them chirp. Today was definitely one of those peaceful days.  
But all that came to a halt when he heard a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. James."

James couldn't hide his surprise as he opened the door to see none other than Remus Lupin and Snuffles standing there.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything?"  
Remus asked. James came to and shook his head.

"No, not at all. In fact, I was just going to have some tea. Would you like to join me?"  
James gave them a smile. Not too inviting, not too apathetic.

"We would love to, Mr. James."  
Remus smiled as the two entered, Snuffles' eyes never leaving James.

--------------------------

  
-------------------------------------------------

  
--------------------------

-  
-  
_The Leaky Cauldron  
August 24th, 2005._  
-  
-

Harry read the heading, eyes showing nothing but disbelief. And then he reread it to make sure he read it correctly. He read it over and over in the hopes that it was an mistake.

_**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

"Bellatrix Lestrange Captured: 5 Years Since His Death, Sirius Black Can Finally Rest"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

This chapter was a whee-bit longer than I expected. Hmph, oh well. If you're reading this far, my guess is that you enjoy reading this.  
Oh, and Harry knows Bellatrix already in this fic(for all you anal-readers). And also, I think Ollivander is supposed to be missing.. but, heck. He's still around in this story. 


End file.
